Darkness is my Friend
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: YES IT IS TRUE CHAPTER ELEVEN IS UP, When Sora get a letter from king Mickey, he and and friends are thrown into another adventure, and Sora runs into a mysterious girl, but there's more to her than meets the eye. SoraxOC DonaldxDaisy very brief RikuxKair
1. Prologue

**Hello readers, its me again, from my prevew story 'My Nobodies Girl' this is the biggening of the real story. This story is quite dark, but may not seem so at first. I wrote this a little while ago, so my writing my not be as good, please remember, if my writing really does suck, tell me about it that I know how to get better. Alright, those of you that have been waiting, this is for you **

**Disclamer "I don't own Kingdom Heart, or anything connected to it, but I do own the storyline and my OC's" **

A fifteen year out boy with spiky brown hair sat on the beach on Destiny islands dwelling in his own sorrow, he looked out over the ocean, the salty air blew past his bangs. After defeating Organization XIII, he finally succeeded on the thing he tried to do for a little over a year. Get back home with Riku and Kairi all was good. But his happiness didn't last long, his life had taken a turn for the worst, his worst nightmare come true, Kairi had chosen Riku over him.

Not long after they got home Riku and Kairi started dating, it tore him up inside and he was angry, but he knew he shouldn't really be mad at them, they didn't try to hide it from him, they told him as soon as they made the decision.Sora calmly excepted and told them it was all right even though on the inside he was weeping his heart out. Though he was angry on the inside, he was still friendly towards them, they were his best friends, but he found that he was around them less and less mostly because it was awkward around the dating couple.

So he was mostly alone during his free time because while he was gone Selphie and Tidus started dating, and Wakka stated dating some random girl. So out of there little group he was the only one left without a girl. Through the two months he had been home he now wished life that he could go back to the other worlds fighting heartless and nobody's along side Donald and Goofy, his most loyal friends. Sora glanced over at the paopu tree where Riku and Kairi were making out, he sighed sadly looking back at the ocean.

--

Sora could be seen sitting on the sand moping staring at the ocean through a crystal ball, standing next to it was a lady with very pail skin and piercing eyes she wore a sort of hood like nuns but with two long spikes sticking up, and a long black and purple gown fell down her figure and a long golden staff in her hands with a black crow sitting at the top.

She smirked evilly at the figure in the ball, "Just look at him my pet" she said to the bird."He's so miserable, suffering" she sighed heavily, " the only problem is he should be suffering from MY HAND!" she yelled slamming her fists down on the table that the crystal ball was on making it jiggle. "Not from some silly childhood crush."

The witch waved a hand over the ball and the image changed to a younger looking Sora, she looked back at his past adventures, and she started thinking."My plan would work perfectly if he was out of the picture, if only there was a way to eliminate him…no he's too well protected and with that keyblade she would never get close to him, and trying to get him to join her is the same. He may be naïve sometimes but he still has a brain, that's why my plan won't work he'd catch on two fast. And that stupid mouse king is already getting suspicious and it won't be long before he sends for that boy and his friends, there had to be a way to get him out of the picture."

Frustrated with herself she banged her staff on the ground hard making the crow fly in the air in surprise. She stared at the crystal ball watching bits and peaces of the key blade master's past adventures, she noted on how determined he looked while fighting. "So determined, his concentration never wandering as he fights, it makes me sick."

She watched Sora fighting nobodyies with Riku and Kairi then for a fraction of a second he lost his concentration by stealing a glance at Kairi. It was fast but the witch caught it, she grinned evilly."Maybe I don't need to get rid of him…maybe just distract him" she thought aloud.

"Maleficent!" someone called and a giant cat like animal that was way over weight walked in.

"That's it!" Maleficent shouted finally coming up with the answer to her problem. Pete thinking that she meant 'that's the last straw your fired' started begging for mercy, "NO PLEASE GIMMIE ANOTHER CHANCE I'LL DO BETTER!"

"I'm not talking about that you fool, I mean I've finally figured out how to get our plan to work."

"Oh really which one" Pete asked.

"The one wear working on right now" she replied irritably.

"You figured out a way to get rid of the keyblade brat?"

"No, not get rid of him, distract him."

"That won't work, when that kid's fighting nothing distracts him."

"Oh contraire my arrogant minion, he has one weakness" Maleficent said and waved a hand over the crystal ball to show a girl with shoulder length auburn hair sitting next to an older boy with long silver hair, "Her."

"The girl, what do you plan to do kidnap her hasn't that already been tried before?" Pete asked.

"No, no, I don't mean her exactly I mean girls, If he meets a girl on his journeys one that will distract him, by the time he figures out my plan it will be too late."

"Well what do you plan to do make a girl, wouldn't that take too long" Pete pointed out.

"OH YOU" Maleficent shouted suddenly becoming furious, "you found a flaw in my plan, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Pete threw his hands in the air shielding his face, "But Maleficent I came hear to tell you something," Pete pleaded.

"WHAT?" The witch screamed.

"It's the new prisoner, no one can get control of her, she's got special powers."

"You just don't know how to handle a prisoner," Maleficent started walking towards the door, "I'll deal with her myself."The witch suddenly stopped short, an idea forming in her mind, "Wait, she will be perfect for our plan."

"She will?" Pete asked.

"Yes, all we have to do is get them the meet."

"How are you going to get them the meet, and what if she doesn't stay with them?"

"I have my ways…get a gummy ship ready," she commanded.

--

Sora was still sitting on the paopu tree staring out at the ocean thinking about his past adventures, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice, "Sora!"

Sora looked up the see a boy no older than sixteen with long silver hair walking up to him, "Hay Riku" Sora greeted as his friend that sat down on the paopu tree next to him, "Where's Kairi?" the keyblade master asked."

At the mall with Selfie" Riku answered, "I love her and all but I'm not carrying her bags for her."

Sora smirked at him but said nothing, "Is everything ok Sora, you've been kinda distant lately," the older boy asked trying to sound curious but there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yah, I'm fine, just been lost in my own thoughts" Sora answered.

"Sure this doesn't have something to do with me and Kairi dating," Riku asked. Sora just shook his head but Riku pressed on, "Are you sure, I don't want a girl to come between our friendship."

"I'm fine with it Riku, I mean there are lots of fish in the sea" Sora said with a forced smile, Riku saw right through it but before he could say anything there conversation was interrupted by someone calling them. "SORA! RIKU!"

Both there heads turned simultaneously to see a girl about Sora's age running up to them."I thought you went shopping Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I was but then I found this" Kairi replied and showed them a bottle in her hands with a rolled up piece of paper inside with King Mickey's signature stamp on it. Sora quickly grabbed the bottle, opened it up, took the letter out, unrolled it and started reading it with Riku and Kairi reading over his shoulder.

_Sora I'm very sorry for contacting you so soon, you just got home and all but trouble has occurred again. Heartless are attacking the worlds and the nobody's are running amuck with out a leader, there is lots more I have to tell you but I cant risk it just in case this little doesn't reach you, make sure you bring Riku and Kairi with you, I'll tell you more when you arrive._

_Sincerely King Mickey_

_P.S When you look up form this letter a gummy ship will arrive._

The trio looked up from the little just in time to see a gummy ship landing on the beach about twenty yards away from them, "Does anyone else find that creepy" Kairi asked.

**Well there is is, hope your not disappointed, please remember to review, I'll probably undate tomorrow sometime.**


	2. Disney Castle

**Hello all, as promised I have brought you chapter 2, this chapter will have a small Donlad and Daisy moment, I think there so cute together and wished that they had more of it in the game, please forgive me Donlad with be very OOC in this chapter, but there is a very good reason for it and he will be pretty in character through most of the story.**

**Disclaimer 'I dont know Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it'**

After the gummy ship landed the doors opened to revile a human size creature that resembled the dog, "Hi guys" it called.

"Goofy" Sora called running over to the large dog and giving him a hug.

"Hay Sora" Goofy greeted returning the hug,

"Sorry about having to take you away so soon-"

"Oh know it's perfectly fine" Sora interrupted releasing Goofy. Goofy gave him a slightly suspicious look and said, "Garsh I thought that you would have been more upset."

Before Sora could reply Riku and Kairi came up, "Hay Goofy," Riku greeted with a grin.

"Hay Riku, Kairi" Goofy greeted giving them both a bone crushing hug. Kairi just giggled but Riku looked uncomfortable, Sora smirked at him then noticed that someone seemed to be missing, "Where's Donald" He asked.

"He's back at the castle," Goofy replied, "He stayed to take care of Daisy."

"Is she ok" Sora asked concerned while at the same time Riku and Kairi asked who Daisy was. Goofy answered Riku and Kairi's question first,

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart" He replied mirroring what he told Sora when he first met Daisy.

"Aw how sweet" Kairi said Riku just smirked and commented, "I'm surprised he was even able to get himself a girl, she must have a lot of patients."

"Oh yah she's the only one who can really keep Donald under control" Goofy explained then added in a whisper, "But she's got a pretty foul temper herself, ayuck, don't tell her I said that."

"Our lips are sealed" Kairi said with a giggle. Sora slightly annoyed that his question was ignored asked again, "Is Daisy ok?"

"Daisy is just fine" Goofy replied with a mischievous grin.

"What" Sora asked.

"Can't say Donald wanted the be the one to tell you" Goofy answered grinning slyly.

"Come on Goofy tell us" Sora pressed.

"Can't tell ya, it's a surprise, ayuck, we better get going the kings waiting" Goofy said changing the subject as all thee of the teenagers started begging him to tell the secret.

"I'm driving" Sora called out running childishly toward the ship since Donald was the only one ever to protest everyone agreed, The rest started toward the gummy ship, Riku was about walk in the ship when he noticed that Kairi was next to him. looking back she was a few paces behind him staring out towards the ocean. Riku walked over to her placing an arm around her he asked, "Kairi, you alright?"

The red head looked up at him tears in her eyes, "Its not fare Riku, we all just got back, will this ever end?" she asked.

"Its alright Kairi" Riku said embracing his girl friend in a warm hug.

"Come on guys" Sora called from the space craft. The couple walked onto the gummy ship stealing one last glance at there home, not knowing when they'll see it again and the ship took off towards Disney castle.

--

At Disney castle Daisy was zooming around the castle library cleaning and trying to stay away from her boyfriend, who was feverishly following her every movement protesting at what she was doing. "Now Daisy you really should be resting," Donald franticly said.

"Donald for heavens sake, I'm fine, it is perfectly ok for me to clean" Daisy said clearly irritated as she put some books on the shelf and walked over to the desk and started wiping it down.

"Please Daisy, I don't want you to push yourself too hard, I mean what happened last week" His voice trailed off. Daisy at last stopped and looked at her sweetheart with sad understanding,

"Donald listen to me," She said taking his hands into hers, "I'm fine, nothing happened."

"I know, it just scared me" Donald said his voice choking up.

"I know, but you got to stop worrying."

"But Daisy, what if-what if" his voice trailed off again and his looked at his webbed feet.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"What if…it happens again" he replied not looking up Daisy gave him a sorrowful look,

"Donald listen to me, I'm taking extra precautions" she lifted his beak up so that he would look into her eyes, "It will not happen again" she stated firmly then embraced Donald with a comforting hug. "Now Donald," she started again after a minute or two then gently push him away and looked in his eyes, "You got to get a hold of yourself and stop thinking that you have to spend every waking moment with me.

Donald just looked at his feet and Daisy pushed his bill up again and continued, "Sora's going to be arriving anytime now and your going to need to leave me behind."

"The king said that I didn't have to go if I thought I should stay hear with you." Daisy gave him a disapproved look,

"Donald, I'll be well protected hear the king and queen will be hear and so will Sora's friends, right now Sora and Goofy need you more than me." "But-"

"No buts" Daisy said firmly as they heard the loud noise of a gummy ship arriving, "That's them, you better go greet your friend." Daisy started pushing him towards the door, Donald was about to leave the room when he noticed that Daisy wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming" he asked.

"I'll be along in a minute."

Donald stood there a few seconds and suddenly became very angry, "GET!" she screeched pointing a finger at him.

Donald jumped slightly and ran out of the room, he new Daisy was having another one of her mood swings and the best and safest thing to do when hat happens is stay away from her. He felt kind of down as he made his way over to the front garden, but he brightened up immediately as he saw Sora with Riku, Kairi and Goofy standing in the garden, "Sora!" he called and ran over to his friend.

Sora heard his name being called and turned to see who was calling it but was only to be greeted by a giant feathery white thing clobber him to the ground in a tight hug. "Donald…can't breath" Sora choked out weakly.

Donald immediately jumped off him feeling embarrassed about his emotional out burst, "Sorry" he mutter quietly.

"It's ok" Sora said getting to his feet. "So what's the problem that you had the get us so soon" Riku asked, Sora could hear the bitterness in his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"Were not sure ourselves" Donald replied.

"Yah, whatever the king told you thats all he told us, he said he wanted everybody together for the rest," Goofy added.

"Well Donald you better have a good excuse for skipping out on coming to get us" Sora said remembering Goofy's mysteriousness.

"Yah Donald tell them your good news" Goofy encouraged.

"What" Donald asked trying to figure out what they were talking, "Oh right!" the duck remembered suddenly getting excited, "Daisy's going to have a baby."

"Oh that's wonderful" Kairi yelled very happy for Donald though Sora and Riku just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny" Donald asked his temper rising.

"Oh sorry Donald" Sora said gasping for breath, "It's just, you, a father," that was all he managed to get out before he bust into laughing fits again.

"Yah you don't have the patients" Riku gasped holding a stitch in his side.

"I DO TO" Donald screamed he was on the brink of letting out one of his famous screams.

"Donald, don't get your feathers in a bunch," Sora said who finally got a hold of himself and stopped laughing, "We're just joking, congratulations."

Donald just crossed his hands over his chest and grumbled to himself, Sora bent down to his level and whispered with a smirk, "Gosh it's only been two months, you guys sure got busy fast."

If ducks could blush than Donald would have been as red as snow white's poisonous apple. "Come on, the king said that he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived," Donald quickly changed the subject. They walked out of the castle garden with Riku still howling with laughter.

They walked into the throne room where Mickey was sitting on the throne deep in thought, "There hear your majesty" Donald called. Mickey looked up and smiled at them and jumped off the throne walking towards them as they approached the throne. Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy bowed slightly as he approached though Riku calmly walked over and gave the mouse a friendly hug, out of everyone at Disney Castle Mickey was the closest to Riku having been lost in the darkness together.

"Well once again, sorry about having to call you so soon" Mickey started.

"Oh its perfectly ok" Sora reassured, the mouse gave him an odd look and said,

"Golly I thought that you would have been more upset." Sora just shrugged and Mickey continued, "Whelp why don't we go into the library to talk," Mickey indicated for them to follow him.

**Please Remember to leave reviews, It can take less then five minutes, untill next time ;**


	3. Would Someone Shut the Mouse up

**Hi again, this chapter has a lot of talking and almost no action, but please bare with it, it will have information that you will need for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer, 'I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it'**

Chapter III, A New Enemy

The group walked into the library, and was greeted by Queen Minnie who returned her greeting with a slight bow. They all gathered around sofas some sitting some standing.

Riku and Kairi sat on a love seat, Sora told Donald Goofy and Mickey about them dating on the way over. Goofy sat on the edge of a large couch, while Minnie sat in a single chair, the rest remained standing. Mickey was about to start when he was interrupted by the door opening.

The group turned to see Daisy walking in, "Oh Daisy you don't have to listen to this, it could put too much stress on you body," Mickey said worriedly.

"Oh for heavens sake, would you all quit worrying about me" Daisy shrieked clearing irritated. Mickey didn't press on, if there was one thing that scared him more that Minnie, it was an angry Daisy especially a pregnant angry Daisy.

Daisy walked over and sat on the other side of the couch Goofy was sitting on and Mickey started. "Welp, we all no that Maleficent is still out there, it was a mistake on my part to just brush her aside. Over the past two months she has developed some sort of plan, I don't know what the plan is and I hope we're not two late to stop it. Strange things have been happening, Pete has been seen snooping around in other worlds and there have also been disappearances."

"Who's disappeared" Sora asked.

"I'm not shore" Mickey replied, "But it's happened in most of the worlds and I figure that it wont be long before it happens in all the worlds. Sora, I need you Donald and Goofy to travel the worlds and question everyone about the disappearances and try to find out what Maleficent's plan is."

"Got it" Sora stated confidently.

"Your majesty, what about me and Riku?" Kairi asked.

"You two are going to help us out hear, I get the feeling that the heartless are going to be showing up soon, Minnie's going to defiantly need your help with Daisy" Mickey replied earning a death glare from the female duck.

"Ok Minnie will you and Daisy show Kairi to her room there's something I have to talk to the rest of you fellas privately."

Minnie nodded and motioned for Kairi and Daisy to follow her and they left the room. Mickey walked over to the book shelf and took out a very large and old book. "What's that" Riku asked.

"It's a book of all the different breeds of heartless" The king answered.

"Nice" Sora said eyeing the book. Mickey set the book down on a table and opened it up to a page towards the end of the book that showed a heartless that Sora had never seen before. It looked like a member of organization XIII except the cloaks were slightly different and instead of black they were blood red.

"These are called Emotion Seekers," Mickey pointed to the cloaked figure in the picture, "they are a very rare and unique breed of heartless. There unique because of the way they attack you, unlike normal breeds of heartless these kind rarely attack you physically, instead they attack you mentally. They possess a very dangerous power that when they focus there thoughts on a person they make them relive there worst memories in there mind."

"Boy that sounds nasty" Riku commented.

"It gets worse, the memories you relive is the ones that something bad happened to either you or someone you love, and they put thoughts in your head to make you think it was your fault, weather it really was or not."

"Garsh that's horrible" Goofy said Mickey gave him an 'I know' look and continued, "By doing this the victim becomes emotionly unstable and cannot fight, they will make you relive you past memories until you have an emotional breakdown where you are completely helpless and that when they go in for the kill." The group had there mouths hanging open in shock, finally Sora broke the silences after a few minutes, "Isn't there a way you can stop them."

"Well there's no way you can actually stop them with out killing them but you can make it so that you aren't affected by them. You train yourself to guard you heart and you mind, to not listen to them, and block out the images there making you relive, if you do it properly you wont be affected by them and can kill them," Mickey explained, "Only problem is most people that can do it can't do it long enough to kill them."

"King Mickey, I've been fighting heartless for over a year and I have yet to come across one of these, if there so rare why are they dangerous now" Sora asked.

"Well there are only seven known emotion seekers" Mickey started turning a page in the heartless book that showed a picture of seven figures in the red cloaks. They were all different shapes and sizes some were fat some were as tall or taller than Sora other's were as tall as Mickey, there was even one that looked like a small dog was in the cloak, "Emotion seekers didn't follow any leader as the rest of the heartless do, they just go around the worlds feeding off emotions and since there are so few of them they were rarely seen" Mickey continued, "The reason we need to worry about them now is because I believe there following a leader now, someone has gathered them together and they've been spotted a lot more and I believe they may be the reason there has been so many disappearances."

"Do you think Maleficent is behind this" Riku asked.

"I'm almost certon" the mouse replied.

"Ok so basically watch out for these heartless and be prepared if you do run into one," Sora stated.

"Correct, but wait, there's one more thing you need to know about them," Mickey said. The group was completely silent, all giving looks of 'what else could there be' looks and Mickey continued, "The reason this type of heartless is so rare is because there made a very special way. You know that feeling that you get when something terrible happens to you, like you lose a loved one and it hits you so hard it feels like a part of you has died." They all nodded and Mickey continued, "Well sometimes that actually happens, when a part of you dies that part becomes an emotion seeker, the creature underneath the cloaks is an identical of someone that had a part of them die."

"Wait" Sora interrupted, "Your majesty, I hear people say that a part of them died all the time, if that how there made shouldn't there be a lot more than seven?"

"Well Sora it doesn't always happen to everyone that says that, you can feel that a part of you has died without it actually happening, and as far as we know its only happened to seven being's in all the worlds. And the reason I'm telling you this is because if someone runs in to there double there is know way they can over come it. Lets say that Sora lost a loved one and a part of him died and became an emotion seeker if Sora runs into that emotion seeker it doesn't matter if he's a pro at guarding himself from them he can't do it somebody else will have to save him."

Everyone was completely silent after a few moments Mickey broke the silence, "All right its time for me to ask the question that you all must answer, does any of you have any reason to believe that you have an emotion seeker." There was a short silence,

"No" Sora said after thinking for a moment.

"A, I don't think so" Goofy answered still in thought.

"No way" Donald replied barely giving a thought. They all looked at Riku who was still thinking, "Its possible" He finally replied.

"Well if you do than lets hope that you don't run into him" Mickey said, "Ok that's all the information I can give you, Sora you should leave as soon as possible and Jiminy will be accompanying you again." Sora felt something jump up on his shoulder he looked to see Jiminy standing there, "Hey Sora long time no see" he greeted. Sora just smiled and said, "Its kinda late we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Perfect, now come, I'll show you where you'll sleep" Mickey motioned them to follow him.

**please remember to leave reviews**


	4. A Girl that Kicks Butt

**Sorry for the long wait, un****fortunately, It will probably take even longer for the next one to come up because I'm in the prosses of writing it, but I'm doing it in all my free time.**

**Disclaimer, 'I Don't Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it'**

The next morning they all had a quick breakfast got the gummy ship loaded. Before they got on the gummy ship. Sora said good bye to Riku and Kairi, Goofy said good bye to his son Max, Sora only found out that Goofy had a son that morning it make him wonder who Goofy's wife was. He and Goofy waited in the gummy ship for Donald who was still in the process of saying good bye to Daisy. Nether of them rushed him, they new he was having a hard time leaving Daisy behind. Sora found you that the week before heartless attacked the castle and Daisy got hurt, it was nothing serious but it shook Donald up pretty bad thinking about all these 'what ifs'. It took a lot of convincing to get him to agree to go with Sora and Goofy.

"Good bye Daisy" Donald said giving his Girlfriend a hug.

"Alright, you be careful now and keep your temper under control" Daisy commanded.

"You be careful too" Donald gently pushed Daisy away, "Don't try to do too much."

"You don't need to worry about that, with Kairi hear she won't let me do anything."

"Well that's good." Daisy gave him a look but didn't comment. Donald looked back at the gummy ship that at her and said, "You no, its not too late to change your mind if you want me to stay."

"Donald I'm not having this conversation again, Go" she pushed him towards the gummy ship. The short tempered duck started to turn and walk towards the ship when his girlfriend suddenly grabbed him by the hand and brought it over towards her stomach, she looked in his eyes and said softly, "We'll be hear when you come back, I promise."

Donald smiled at her and gave her a warm hug and with out another word he walked aboard the gummy ship without protesting that he wanted to drive. The ship took off, Donald stared out the window never taking his eyes off Daisy until she was no longer in sight. Daisy did the same thing staring at the gummy ship, when it was finally out of site a tear rolled down her cheek she put her hands on her stomach and said softly, "It won't happen again."

--

The Gummy ship flew through space, "I see a world ahead" Sora called out who was driving.

"Isn't that a world we know?" Goofy asked.

"Its Radient Garden," Donald confirmed who had come out of his daze looking out the window.

"Cool, it will be great to see how Leon and the gang are doing," Sora said and they flew on towards the world. When they landed in Radient Garden they were immediately greeted by a group of heartless. Sora summoned oblivion and the three of them took them out in a matter of seconds, but no sooner than they disappeared had a new group came. After about fifteen minutes of fighting the heartless stopped coming, "Come on" Sora urged, "Let's go to Merlins house."

The trio walked through the streets of Radient Garden killing heartless and nobody's when needed, as they approached Merlins house they saw a young girl about a few years older than Sora fighting off some nobodies, she had short black hair and wore a skimpy ninja outfit. She killed off the last dusk and turned to the new arrivals, seeing who they were she was about to cry out happily but then stopped herself and said with a smirk, "It's about time you got here."

"You sure no how to welcome friends" Sora said sarcastically.

"Well we sure could have used you a few weeks back" the girl commented, "This towns going under, it won't be long before its called Hollow Bastion again."

"What's the problem exactly," Sora asked.

"Well Squall's disappeared along with a few other people," Yuffie replied.

"Leon's disappeared, no way" Goofy asked in shock. Yuffie giggled a little bit, "He goes by Squall now" she said. "Anyway ever since he disappeared along with the other's this worlds been going under, me, Merlin, Cloud and Arieth have been doing the best we can but the heartless just keep coming at us."

"Well we're hear to help-" Sora was interrupted by Yuffie giving him a bone crushing hug, "Oh you guys," she squealed.

"A…thanks…Yuffie…you can let go now" Sora choked out. Yuffie let go of him and Sora started taking deep breaths then Donald asked, "So Yuffie, who else had disappeared besides Leo- I mean Squall?"

"Just a bunch of random people, you wouldn't know any of them" Yuffie replied.

"Do they have anything in common with each other," Sora asked finally catching his breath. Yuffie thought for a moment, "No" she finally answered, "At least not all of them, the sheriff and Brandon were both taken and there both in charge of the town, but Squall's not in charge of the town and nether is the rest that were taken."

Sora looked down at his feet in thought, "Why would Maleficent want Leon" he asked himself thinking out loud.

"Don't you mean Squall" Goofy corrected.

"Maybe she wants him to help her take over the worlds" Donald suggested.

"He wouldn't do it willingly" Sora commented ignoring Goofy's comment.

"She could be forcing him" Goofy suggested.

"Squall would never do that" Yuffie defended, "He would rather die."

"I agree with Yuffie" Sora agreed finally looking up, "We'll just have to go to other worlds, find out whom else has disappeared and hopefully we'll figure it out."

"Well good luck, wish I could come but, Radient Garden is on its knees" Yuffie explained and started to walk towards Merlins house until Sora stopped her.

"Yuffie wait" he called, "Have you run into anybody that had a red coat on?" Yuffie thought for a second, "He would probably look like they belonged to organization XIII excepted with a red coat" Sora continued.

"Now that you've said something, yah I think I have," Yuffie replied, "Though I didn't get a chance to fight it. There was one attacking Arieth, who decided to have an emotional breakdown at the worst possible time, we got her away just in time barely got a chance to even look at it much less fight it. But poor Arieth, she was so shaken up, she was literally blaming everything that had happened to us in the past on herself, and she was out of commition for at least a day."

"That sounds like them" Sora said to Donald and Goofy.

"Do you think she could have run into her double" Donald asked.

"What are you guys talking about" Yuffie asked who was looking confused. Sora Donald and Goofy told Yuffie about what the king told them about the emotion seekers, after they were finished the trio was surprised to see her smirk, "That explained what happened to Arieth, I got some apologies to make, we were all giving her a hard time about deciding to have a break down right them and not waiting until after to danger had passed" Yuffie explained.

"Do you think she could have met with her double?' Sora asked.

"It's possible," Yuffie said, "But that could have been a normal attack."

"Well if that was a normal attack, I hope we never run into them" Goofy commented.

"Unfortunately I think that's unlikely" Sora replied, "Well Yuffie we should probably get going, keep you chin up we'll do everything we can to find Leon and the other's."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up about the emotion seekers, I'll be sure to tell the other's about them.

"Ok, good luck" Sora called as he Donald and Goofy started towards were they left the gummy ship. "You to" the ninja called back as they disappeared around the corner. The trio walks over to the gummy ship killing heartless and nobody's when needed, they were suddenly halted by the loud noise that sounded suspiciously like a gummy ship.

"LOOK OUT" Goofy shouted pulling his two companions to the ground just in time to stop there heads from getting blown off by the large thing that crashed to the ground. The three look at what almost killed them. It was a one person gummy ship or that's what it used to have been, now it was a bunch of twisted gummy blocks that was smoking. They were surprised to see something alive coming out of it. They were even more surprised to see that the thing was a girl. She climbed out of the vessel landed heavily on her hands and knees, her breathing somewhat labored.

She was a young girl no older that Sora himself, her skin was pearly white and she had long strait black hair that at least went down to her waist and was completely clad in black she wore a long black skirt with two slits on the side making it easy for her to move around, you could also see black shorts underneath the skirt, and wore a black tang top that showed some of her stomach and black shoes. Sora's manly instincts kicked in and he rushed over to help her, "Hay are you ok?" he asked as he dropped to his knees beside her his hands reaching out to help her.

"Don't…touch me" she shouted stiffly making Sora's hands fly back in surrender.

"Sorry I was just trying to help," Sora said, as he stood up and backed away.

"I don't need your help" she said coldly for the first time looking up at them with cold coffee brown eyes.

"Well excuse him for trying to be a gentleman" Donald told her clearly angry about her rudeness.

"Well thanks anyway but I'm fine" She replied rudely as she used the twisted remains of the gummy ship to pull herself up only barely accomplishing her goal. She swayed dangerously but kept her balance, then trying to take a step forward, she obviously hurt her foot considering that she once again collapsed on the ground hard with a groan.

"Doesn't look like it to me" Sora commented coolly, disliking this girl more and more.

"I'm fine…just a bad wheel" the girl said once again attempting to stand not being successful this time. The three companions looked at each other confused, "But you don't have any wheels" Goofy pointed out.

The girl rolled her eyes at them still trying to stand, suddenly three heatless soldiers appeared right behind her, "Look out" Sora called summoning his key blade but before he even had a chance to go after them the girl waved her arm behind her killing all three of the heartless at once. All three companions and Jiminy who had hopped up on Sora's shoulder had there mouths hanging open in shock. The young girl finally succeeding in standing smirked at there shocked faces, "See, I can take care of myself" she said hotly.

She started to walk away being more successful this time walking with a limp but only make it about three feet away from them when she grabbed her side with a yelp falling to the ground. This was the first time he noticed that her left side of her stomach that wasn't being covered with her shirt was bleeding heavily. A part of Sora said to just leave her to suffer she didn't deserve to be healed, but the gentleman in him and the kindness in Sora's heart told him that even though she could easily kill heartless she was still wounded and wouldn't make it two far, so he decided he should heal her despite her rudeness towards them. He waved his keyblade over her muttering heal under his breath. The girl noticed that all her discomfort had vanished; she easily stood up and turned towards them.

"What did you do?" she asked not as coldly as usual.

"I healed you" Sora replied. "Oh…thank you" she said for the first time sounding nice.

"Hay look, I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Sora" he greeted putting a hand on his chest, "And this is Donald," he pointed to a large duck, "And Goofy" he pointed to the human size creature that somewhat resembled a dog. The girl stared at them a few moments, "Tia" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" Sora said, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you kill those heartless?"

"That's how I attack my enemies" she said without emotion. Sora saw his friends shudder ever so slightly, he knew they were thinking the same thing he was, are we considered her enemies. Tia smirked at the sight of them knowing exactly what they were thinking, "Don't worry I don't consider you my enemies."

"So then your on our side" Goofy concluded. Tia gave them a thoughtful look, "I am against evil," she told them.

Sora thought that was a weird way of saying that she was on there side, but she also said something about having wheels and that didn't make sense either so he didn't comment on it. "So what exactly happened to you" he asked motioning to the smoking gummy ship. A dark look crossed her face and she once again turned cold, "That's none of you concern" She replied coldly.

Sora feeling the tension decided not to press on, they were in an awkward silence for a moment then Tia broke it, "So where are we exactly are we?" she asked.

"Radiant Garden" Sora replied. She looked down deep in thought, suddenly a shadow heartless appeared behind her. She lazily lifted her right hand and made a fist that killed it instantly. "_Dang this girl was good_," Sora thought, "_not to mention attractive-wait what am I thinking, get a hold of yourself Sora for all you know she could be a lunatic…but still she could be a great companion_."

"How do you do that" Goofy asked bringing him back to reality.

"I have a powerful ally" she replied simply. Her mysteriousness was starting to annoy Sora, "Care to elaborate," he asked.

"Look" she started, "It was nice meeting you guys, I thank you for helping me but I have to go," she started walking away for them.

"Where are you going" Sora asked.

"I have to get back to my world" she said without stopping.

"How do you plan to do that since you don't really have a gummy ship anymore" Sora asked smugly. What he said stopped her in her tracks, she turned her cold coffee eyes on then, "I'll-I'll figure something out" she replied unconvincingly. Sora smirked at her, he knew that she didn't have a clue how to get off this would, "How about we make a deal" he suggested.

"What kind of deal" Tia asked suspiciously.

"Well we have a gummy ship, we can give you a ride" he answered.

"Well I don't see what's in it for you, and don't you dare be thinking about having me as your-."

"WOW, WOW, don't even go there" Donald suddenly interrupted her, "He's too innocent to even think that."

"Huh" Sora asked having know idea what they were talking about.

"See" Donald said motioning to Sora.

"Well anyway what's in it for you?" Tia asked.

"At least until we get to your world, you help us, were traveling from world to world fighting heartless and nobody's and trying to figure out Maleficent's plan for world domination," Sora replied. A dark look crossed Tia's facial features at the mention of Maleficent, but she didn't comment on her, "So I'd help you guys, but as soon as we reach my world I'm free" she asked.

"Yes, but don't think of yourself as our slave, more like our companion," Sora replied.

She thought for a second, "Alright, deal" She finally said.

"Sora can I talk to you a second" Donald said pulling Sora aside, Goofy put his finger up indicated one second then joined then. "She can't come with us" Donald said stubbornly when they were out of ear shot of Tia.

"Come on Donald, you saw the way she killed those heartless, she would be a great help," Sora explained.

"We don't know anything about her," Donald defended himself.

"We know she's on our side, isn't that enough," Sora asked.

"I think this more has to do with you thinking she's beautiful" Donald accused.

"That is so not true" Sora denied, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to hid a blush.

"Uh huh, yah, and I don't see you face red either," Donald said sarcastically.

"Its fine with me if she goes" Goofy encouraged. Donald grumbled to himself knowing he lost the argument, and Sora walked back to were Tia stood patiently.

"So you finished deciding weather or not I'm aloud to go with you guys," she asked smugly. Sora rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly, "Ha, ha, yah," he laughed embarrassedly, "Your aloud to come with us."

"Great lets get going," Tia said.

**I'll update this as soon as I can.**


	5. The Dragon

**Sorry for the wait, I'm getting these chapters up as fast as I can, but my jobs been giving me endless hours, and I haven't had much time for writing.**

**Disclaimer, 'I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it'**

The group walked back to the gummy ship, Tia met Jiminy by telling Sora that he had a peace of vermin on his shoulder and almost killed him with her power. Thankfully they stopped her just in time. Donald and Sora were having there usual fight about who gets to drive. Donald won this time so he sat in the pilot seat getting ready for departure.

Sora sat in the back of the gummy ship his arms crossed over his chest pouting and grumbling to himself about losing the argument.

Tia sat in the back with him, but she didn't seem to want to keep him company considering that she sat as far away as possible, and did not try to create small talk, she sat with her hands in her lap and her head leaning back against the ship with her eyes closed.

It looked almost as if she was sleeping but she couldn't be since she seamed so tense, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Sora then decided to stop acting like a child and tried to create conversation. "So…what world are you from" he asked, he thought that Tia would of jumped at the silence being suddenly broken since she seamed so tense. But it didn't happen, a second or two after he asked the question she calmly opened her eyes and looked at him."I'm from a world that you obviously, never been too before" she replied emotionlessly.

_Man, why is she so dang mysterious _"What's that supposed to mean" Sora decided to get defensive.

"It means that I know that you haven't been to my world before" Tia replied her voice becoming cold.

"How do you know, do you come from a world of psychics," Sora retorted becoming angry.

"Well sorry, if I jabbed your bruise" She said.

Sora's anger turned into confusion, "What are you talking about, you didn't touch me."

Tia smirked at his comment, "See that proves that you've never been to my world," she said.

"So what you come from a world where everybody says's random out of place comments," Sora asked.

"I guess you could say that, in my world we talk in slang, that's a language where you sort of speak in figure of speech," She tried to explain. Seeing that Sora still had a confused face she tried again, "Basically everything we say is a figure of speech, I just said, sorry if I jabbed your bruise, because you suddenly became angry like I hit a sore spot, understand."

"I think so" Sora replied still not totally sure.

"Your lucky that I can talk the way you guys do, most people from my would can't, but I figured it out, I still slip up sometimes but I can always translate for you," Tia said.

"Well that's good to know, when you started to talk about having wheels I was thinking that maybe you were a lunatic" Sora laughed.

Tia giggled and explained, "Yah, having a bad wheel basically means that you hurt your foot or ankle."

The two teenagers laughed for a few moments, Sora couldn't believe it, this was there first he could actually call a friendly conversation. They fell silent and it turned into an awkward silence. "So where should we head first Sora" Donald asked putting the gummy ship on auto pilot and turning to look at him.

"Well we could just go to the first would we come too" The keyblade master suggested.

"Well than I guess we're going too land of the dragons" the duck pointed to the oncoming world ahead of them.

"Great, we can see how Mulan and Shang are doing" Sora replied happily, land of the dragons had always been his favorite world.

They landed just outside the emperor's palace, as soon as they stepped off the gummy ship they were immediately greeted by heartless, Sora summoned oblivion and the four companions started fighting. With Tia's help the heartless were gone in record time. They made there way towards the palace, defeating tons of heartless along the way, the heartless seemed to have doubled in the two months he was gone, and at the front of the palace they were swarmed by so many heartless and nobodies the boy wondered if even with Tia's help, they could finish them off, "Donald, I'm gong into drive" Sora called out to the duck.

Donald, nodded to him preparing himself, the duck disappeared as Sora went into wisdom drive, and started shooting up the heartless, Sora didn't notice that another girl had jumped into the fight until he was already out of drive, with all five of them, they were able to defeat the heartless and nobodies, Sora looked at the girl that helped them and instantly recognized her, "Mulan?"

"Hay Sora, nice to see you," she greeted.

"How's it been going?" Sora asked dismissing his keyblade.

"Not too bad, other then the heartless, what about you, what are you doing here?" The young woman asked.

"We're investigating on disappearances, Has anybody disappeared that you know of?" The Keyblade master asked.

"No, not that I know of-look out" A Nobody appeared behind them, Tia took it out with a wave of her hand. Mulan gave her a curious look and Sora answered her unspoken question, "This is our new friend Tia."

"Oh it's an Honor to meet you" Mulan greeted bowing in respect, "Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine too."

"A-huh yah" Tia stated awkwardly this was also followed by an awkward silence. "So Mulan," Sora broke the intense silence, "there are these heartless going around, called emotion seekers dressed in red coats similar to organization XIII, have you seen any of them around?"

"No, but now that you mention the organization, there's been another one of them going around causing trouble," The Chinese woman explained.

"How is that possible, we got rid of them all" Sora stated.

There was a long pause, "Maybe it wasn't really one of them" Tia was the one that broke the silence.

"I guess it's possible" Mulan agreed.

"But those coats are very original, its hard to believe that anyone could have one similar enough to be mistaken for Organization XIII" Sora spoke his thoughts.

"Mulan!" A voice called, all five heads turned to look at the uniformed guy that was approaching urgently, "Mulan, we have a problem-" the man looked at the new arrivals, "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"There here to help us out Shang, what's the problem?" Mulan asked answering the question for Sora.

"The Emperor's disappeared" Shang answered.

"Oh no" Mulan gave the group a concerned knowing look.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Sora asked.

"Well he-" Shang was cut off from the ground beneath them starting to shake, they all gave each other anxious looks. Sora summoned oblivion, while Donald and Goofy got there weapons, the three of them getting in battle position along with Mulan and Shang, Tia on the other hand, just lifted her head up and closed her eyes as if listening for something. The shaking went on for a minute then stopped, everyone except Tia, relaxed a bit looking around in confusion, "What was that?" Mulan asked.

No one seemed to have an answer; Sora glanced curiously at Tia, who was still in her tense trance, eyes closed as if trying to listen for something that could be hard to hear. Then without warning she suddenly jumped at Sora pushing him to the ground shouting "LOOK OUT!"

A soon as they hit the ground a large heartless dragon came up from the ground right where Sora was previously standing making everyone fall to the ground. The dragon flew up high in the sky then dove back down to the ground and grabbed Shang pulling him up to the sky, "SHANG!" Mulan cried out diving out to try and grab the mans foot but just barely missed it, Tia managed to grab onto he end of his cape, and the two were taken up by the dragon.

Sora stared in shock and horror at what just happened and was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in his side. The brunette cried out lightly and looked just in time to stop a shadow heartless from digging through his chest and taking his heart, quickly killing the shadow with his keyblade; it was then that he noticed that dozens of heartless in all different breeds were climbing out of the hole in the ground curtsy of the dragon. The four remaining on the ground didn't have the time to worry about the dragon at the moment; they needed to deal with these heartless, giving Tia the job of saving Shang.

When Tia got a firm grip on the mans cape, it didn't take her long to think of a plan, "Sorry dude" She apologized loud enough for Shang to hear, then grabbed a hold of his feet and started climbing up him. The Chinese man was being held by his arms in the dragon's talons, "What are you doing" he called loudly.

"Saving you skin, apparently" the girl replied irritably grabbing on to the dragons talons pulling herself up and placing her feet on the generals shoulders, "Careful" he protested gritting his teeth a bit.

Tia had managed to climb on top of the monsters talons, than reached her hand out to the man clenched in the huge talons, "Take my hand" she shouted.

"Why, it's not going to let go anytime soon?" Shang asked.

"Yes it will, just do it" she ordered, and he reached out and grabbed her hand, "Hold on tight," she closed her eyes and bowed her head, after a few intense seconds the dragons smooth flying became jerky and it started to glide unstably toward the ground. The Chinese dragon's talons loosened enough for Shang to slip out of its hold, luckily Tia had a good hold of him with one hand and a firm hold of the talons with the other and was somehow able to pull him up to stand on the talons with her, "Hold on tight" she repeated eyes still closed.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan had managed to kill all the heartless, Sora had to use drive several times before they were all gone, Sora killed the last soldier then looked in the direction that the dragon flew away, "Oh no" he shouted at what he saw.

The dragon was falling to the ground fast, the four of them started running toward it, but the monster had crashed to the ground long before they got there, Sora hoped against hope his friends were alright "Oh please let it be that they survived."

They all let out a sigh of relief when both Tia and Shang walk out from around the dragon as it as it started to fade and a heart was released. Shang was leaning heavily on Tia but didn't seem two injured, the girl gently eased him to the ground, "Oh Shang thank goodness your alright."

Mulan said dropping to her knees before her love and the rest crowded around, suddenly they were all blown twenty feet away form the injured man."What was that" Sora asked getting up then a figure appeared next to Shang, The figure was at least six feet tall, in a blood red coat with the hood up shadowing its face, an emotion seeker.

The heartless hauled the injured man to his feet, "Hay leave him along" Sora shouted summoning oblivion and running towards the figure but he barely made it within fifteen feet before they both disappeared stopping Sora in his tracks.

They all stared in Shock and Horror, "Shang" Mulan said sorrowfully.

**Sorry this chapter kinda sucked, it just didn't pull together as smoothy as the other chapters, please forgive me, also I'm not a professional Slang speaker, if someone from Tia's world came up to me and started speaking in nothing but slang I say exactly as Sora "Huh?" Must of the slang she will speak will be made up, and I'm almost certain that I will start contridicting myself, with the slang in one way or another. Also this story _is_ connected to My Nobodies Girl, but I'm changing it slightly, so no need to tell me that I'm contridicting my storys because I know, I just decided to change it a little. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	6. Anti Sora

**Hi there I am so sorry for the long wait, I was busy and didn't have much time for writing.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything connected to it**

"The tea is ready" Mulan announced, they were all back at Mulan's house sitting around the table with the young woman's parents and grandmother, in a grave silence.

Mulan sat down and delicately poured tea for everyone. Sora took one sip of the tea and did the best he could to hide the disgusted grimace before setting the small tea cup down and pushing it away, he wasn't a fan of tea. Tia couldn't help but smile at the childishness of what he did.

The heavy silence seemed unbearable, no one knew what to say about the situation, even after Mulan explained what happened to her family, they were also speechless and had no encouraging words for them. Normally, Sora would have broken the heavy silence, because that's one of what he always hated the most. Only now he was deep in thought, very confused, today was the first time to run into one of the emotion seekers but it wasn't what he expected.

_"It didn't even try to attack, the king did say that they usually don't attack physically, but it didn't even try to attack mentally,_" Sora lost track of time in his thoughts he wasn't sure if they all sat there in silence for a few minutes or a few hours but they silence was broken by Mulan's parents and grandmother saying that they were heading off to bed, leaving Mulan and the group the only ones left at the table.

Mulan kept fiddling with the diamond ring that was on her finger, looking at it sadly. Tia noticed this and gave her a sorrowful look, "Oh man, he gave you the rock," she stated.

Everyone except Sora gave her a confused look, "Please translate Tia" Sora asked unconcernedly.

"I mean Shang proposed to you," she translated.

Mulan looked at her hands sadly, "Yes" she said in a choked voice stating that she was about to cry.

Sora that was uncomfortable around girls in general and didn't want to deal with a crying one, knew that he had to say something encouraging fast, "Don't worry Mulan, we're going to find him just like the rest of them, that's what were hear for" he gave a reassuring smile.

Mulan tried to pull herself together, "Your right Sora, we'll start looking first thing in the morning."

Sora gave her an apologetic look, "Mulan, I don't think he's on this would anymore, he and the Emperor are probably with everyone else that has disappeared."

The look Mulan gave him made Sora want to kick himself, "Oh…alright, I guess I'll just wait here for you to find him.

"Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can" Goofy announced.

There was silence once again, after a few minutes then Mulan spoke, "Its getting late, I'll show you where you will sleep," she stood up and walked through the hallways of the house and the rest followed, she led them to two different rooms, "Sora, Donald, Goofy you all can sleep in hear," she motioned to an open room.

"And you can sleep in this room" she motioned Tia to a room a little down the hall, I'll go get extra blankets" she announced leaving them alone, she returned shortly and they all said there good nights.

Sora and his two animal friends laid down on the more mat like beds, "Guarsh what a day" Goofy stated.

"You said it" Donald agreed.

"So what do you guys think of Tia?" Sora asked.

"She's nice" Goofy said.

"A little mysterious" Donald stated bitterly.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to keep your life a secret" Sora defended.

"Well you know what I think?" the duck asked.

"What?" both Sora and goofy asked.

"I think you just like her and that's the only reason you want her to stay with us," Donald accused.

"That is so not true" Sora shot defensively trying without success to hide the blush that was forming in his cheeks, the boys friends just smiled knowingly, "A-huh" they said together.

"Shut up" Sora crossed his arms over his chest pouting like a child.

The two creatures just shook there head, "We should get some sleep" Goofy urged.

With out another word they all took Goofy's advise, much to Sora's relief. Halfway through the night the keyblade master woke up. And the search for something to rehydrate himself led him to leave the room. He walked down the hallway toward the kitchen but was stopped in his tracks by something he heard, it took a moment of listening to figure out that is was singing coming from the balcony, but it was something he'd never heard before, in fact it seemed to be in a different language.

He figured that it was someone singing in Chinese but he went to investigate anyway, strolling over to the door he quietly opened it and peaked out. The boy was very surprised to see that it was Tia, standing next to the edge of the balcony her head towards the sky singing in a language he had never heard before. It didn't even resemble the Chinese language and it couldn't have been slang, because slang seemed more like, another way of speaking English.

He listened for a few minutes, the song somehow sent chills down Sora's spine but it also sounded beautiful and soothing, if that was even possible. He listen for a few moments getting lost in the song then Tia suddenly stopped, "Shouldn't you be asleep?' she asked.

It took a moment for Sora to break out of the trance and realize that she was speaking to him with her back still turned away from him, "Oh-a I was just going to get some water and I heard you singing out here."

The girl remained silent only turning around to face him, "That was a beautiful song, what language is it in?" Sora asked.

"You wouldn't know it" she replied.

Sora realized that, that was all he was getting out of her and didn't press on, "So why were you singing it?"

She smiled at him lightly, "No reason, its just sometimes nice to sing to the stars."

A comfortable silence settled between them, Tia moved to look back at the stars, the boy noticed how beautiful she looked, the gentle wend swept past her delicate feathers making her hair blow around softly, he suddenly found himself lost in her beauty, "We should go back to sleep" Tia broke the silence bringing the keyblade master back to reality.

He agreed totally forgetting about the water he was going to get, and they walked back to there rooms together bidding good nights before they left in there separate rooms. Sora laid down on his mat next to his two sleeping companions "_I'm not falling in love with her,"_ He thought_ "She's just a good friend that's a little mysterious, and besides, I'm still in love with Kairi, but she's off limits now."_

Tears started to well up in his eyes, he knew he had to get over Kairi, but it was just so hard, he did a good job hiding from his friends how cut up he really was about it. He was so confused about all this, he still loved Kairi but could he be falling in love with Tia, he eventually cried himself to sleep.

--

Sora was brought out from his uneasy sleep by a loud scream, Sora Donald and Goofy all jumped up and readied their weapons, Tia ran into there rooms panting "Its Mulan hurry" she called and down the hallway with Sora and his friends at her heels.

They all ran outside the house and was greeted by a big and one of the most weird looking heartless Sora had yet to see, it was around fifteen stories tall had the head of a monkey, the body of a bear hands and feet of a T Rex Dinosaur, Mulan was clutched in the heartless' claws, screaming loudly.

The group didn't waist time Sora ran towards the monster keyblade still in hand and started whacking at its feet, the heartless cried out in protest and swung his free claw at Sora. Tia ran up to it and waved her hand at the claw that Mulan was clutched in.

The heartless lost its grip on his captive and the young woman fell to the ground, Sora ran under her to catch the woman but she ended up crushing him instead, Sora collapsed to the ground with Mulan on top of him, and that was when he noticed that she had fallen unconscious.

"I got it covered, go get her to safety" Tia shouted.

Sora nodded pulling himself out form under the woman then grabbed her underarms and dragged her back over to the house, he left Mulan in the safety of her parents then ran back to help kill the heartless intending to go into drive.

"Donald, Goofy, I'm going into master form" he called to his friends.

Tia had never seen Sora in master form and turned to look, but something different happened that didn't before, both Donald and Goofy disappeared and instead of Sora's clothes changing his whole appearance changed, an easy way to put it was he turned into a heartless, he turned completely black his blue eyes turned yellow his fingers turned to claws.

He immediately went after the heartless slashing at it with his claws, suddenly a massive wave of pain rang just behind her eyes and shot to the back of her head, squeezing her eyes shut she grabbed her head and dropped to her knees, the pain intensified in seconds, after about thirty seconds it was unbearable she let out a loud tortured scream then fell unconscious.

Sora Donald and Goofy all reappeared at the same time oblivious to what just happened, and the first thing he noticed was that the giant heatless was now dead and he didn't know how it happened, he was just about to do an inner celebration when he noticed that Tia was lying on the ground, _"Dear got is she dead"_ he thought.

He ran over to her side and his two friends came up behind him, "What happened to her" Donald asked.

"I don't know" The boy replied grabbing her cold wrist and felt her pulse, he sighed with relief when he felt the soft thumping, "She's alive, I think just unconscious," he felt her forehead, it was freezing, "She's as cold as ice, we better get her inside," Sora slid her his arms under the girl and lifted her up and headed toward the house.

**To tell you the truth I'm losing my inspiration for this story, I'm still trying to keep it going but its getting harder and harder to write, I need some reivews to help my inspiration come back and keep the story going, I will try and get the next chapter up weather or not I get reviews but they would really help.**


	7. Skull Island

**OMG, yes I'm back with this story, I told you I wouldn't abandon it, the muse I was waiting for has finally come, I am now pretty regularly writing this story in most of my free time, so the chapters should start coming up pretty fast, though I still have school, and no need to worry fans of Q&A for I will take breaks from this story to update that one I think I'll switch back and forth between those two, this chapter is now complete, next one should be up shortly, this is for all my patient readers.**

Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom hearts

When Tia awoke she felt like she had just come out of a freezer and shuddered violently with chills, she was wrapped in a soft blanket lying on the floor in the back of the gummy ship, sitting up with another shudder she looked at the backs of Sora Donald and Goofy that didn't seem to have noticed that she was awake.

Another shudder from her brought Sora's attention to her, a look of relief crossed his features, after putting the gummy ship in auto pilot he stood up and walked over to her, Donald and Goofy turned to look behind them in there seats, "Tia are you ok?" Sora asked.

"I-I think so" she was started to warm up again but still kept the blanket tightly wrapped around her, "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you same thing, we were just fighting that heartless, and after it was dead we saw you were unconscious."

Tia didn't know how to answer that, she remembered seeing Sora turn into a heartless then everything was a blank, unable to come up with anything she changed the subject "Where are we going?"

"Back to Radiant Garden, we were going to have Aerith take a look at you," Donald replied;

"No, that's not necessary, I'm fine" Tia reassured.

"Are you sure, you weren't looking too good at Land of the Dragons?" Sora asked.

"Look, I feel better all ready, what about Mulan, is she ok?"

"Yah, she's fine, a lot better that you were doing when we left, you've been out for three days," Sora explained.

"What?" the girl asked in surprise then shook her head slightly, "Look, I'm fine really, we don't need to go back there I just want to keep going so that I can get home."

The boy nodded in understanding, he knew how she felt, just wanting to go home, and there deal was she stay with them until they reached her world and going back to Radiant Garden would just delay them, "All right" he gave in, "Are you hungry at all?"

At hearing that Tia's stomach grumbled loudly, well if you were out for three days wouldn't you be hungry. Sora smiled at her, "I take that as a yes," he reached out and grabbed a bag, digging though it briefly and pulled out a food bar and handed it to her.

Tia accepted gratefully, she tore open the wrapper and started eating it, "Do you remember what happened at all?" Sora asked.

Tia hesitated a moment, should she mention to Sora what she saw, did he even know that he turned into a heartless, he's acting like nothing happened she took another bite chewed and swallowed it before answering, "I…I saw you" she looked at Sora carefully, "You turned into a heartless."

Sora gave her a surprised look, "I what?"

"But you didn't just turn into any heartless, it was still you, but you were completely black and your eyes glowed yellow like the heartless."

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, "Did you guys see me turn into a heartless?"

"No but you were in master drive, so neither of us could see you" Donald replied.

There was a heavy silence, all eyes were on Sora, realization hit him slowing, could he have done that to Tia, could he be a danger to her, to everyone could his master form really be a heartless in disguise. The keyblade master backed away from her.

Suddenly the ship gave a big jolt and the emergency lights came on, "We've been hit" Donald announced, he jumped into the pilot seat and shifted out of auto pilot.

Danger, Danger, Danger the woman's computer voice spoke, "Where losing altitude," Donald desperately tried to get control of the ship, "There's a world ahead, land there."

The ship soared through space, as it got closer to the world, it seamed to be some sort of island, but it wasn't anything like Destiny Islands, no it looked darker. Donald was able to land the ship at the edge of the island just barley avoiding landing it in the ocean.

The four of them jumped out to look at the damage, Tia bent down to look closely at were they were hit, "It's bad, but doesn't look beyond repair" She decided.

Sora sighed and stood up looking around at there surroundings, "Does anybody know which world this is?" he asked.

The rest drew there attention away from the gummy ship and at the world they were on, even though there was daylight, there was still a kind of darkness surrounding the island, they were all underneath a cave of sort at the edge of the island.

"A guys, you might want to look at this" Goofy called, he had trailed off a little ways in the island, the rest of them followed his voice, they found him looking at a trail of human skulls all along a pathway.

They all stood in an uneasy silence, "I say if anyone disappeared from this world than it's a good thing and we should fix the ship and get out of here as fast as we can" Sora suggested.

"I second that" Donald agreed. And they all headed back to the gummy ship.

Sora and Tia were looked at the smashed parts of the gummy ship, "A lot of these gummy blocks need replacing," Tia stated, "Do you guys have spare gummy parts?" Tia asked.

"Yah there in the gummy ship, Goofy could you grab those for me?" Sora replied, he and Tia removed the unusable gummy blocks while Goofy went to grab the spare parts.

Donald put the broken parts in a pile next to them and a moment later Goofy returned, with a cardboard box that had 'spare parts' written on it, "Hay look there's someone coming" he announced and pointed out toward the ocean.

The other three looked were he was pointing and sure enough a large ship waited several miles away from the ocean and a boat was coming toward them, Sora wasn't sure weather he should tell everyone to run and hide or stay and greet whoever was coming there, way, were they friends or foes, he settled on a half and half, he didn't move but summoned his keyblade and got his guard ready.

As the small boat came closer, the people inside it noticed them, and seemed to be thinking the same thing because they stopped the rowing and the two groups stared at each other, after a moment Sora believed that they weren't enemies and lowered his keyblade to his side and waved at them, to show that they were friends.

It took a moment for trust to be gained, but eventually the boat started to row towards the island again, there was a still silence between Sora and his group as they waited for the boat to arrive.

The boat rowed up to the shore, but none of the occupants stepped out, the two groups stared at each other, each wondering who would make the first move. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Sora dismissed his keyblade and decided to speak up, "Um hi there, I'm Sora" he greeted with a wave.

The occupants of the boat looked at each other for a moment, then a short man with black hair and dressed in a white suit, stepped out of the boat extending his hand, "I'm Carl Denham, movie producer, it's nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you two" Sora replied accepting Carl's hand with a light hand shake.

"Are you guys, the island natives" A young woman ask as she stepped out of the boat, she had blond hair, and was wearing a long white dress.

"No, we aren't from around here, we sort of crashed here and we need to fix our ship, then we will be on our way again" Tia spoke for the first time, since the new arrivals showed up.

"A ship, where's the rest of your crew?" the woman asked.

"It's a small ship, it's not even a ship boat, it's a" Sora started to explain but stopped at there confused faces, "Um never mind, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to shoot a film, on Skull Island," Carl replied.

"Is that what this place is called, no wonder" Sora replied.

"Well we were about to go and take a look at the island, and film a little, would you guys like to join us." Another man with dark hair and was wearing glasses asked.

"Well that's nice, but we sort of need to get-"Tia started.

"Oh well maybe it'll be fun" Goofy predicted.

"Yah you could help us our, and there will be munny in it for you," Carl stated.

"Money, were in" Donald announced.

"What" Sora and Tia asked at the same time.

There was a short silence, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go for a little while" Sora announced.

"Great" Carl announced, "Here with me are Jack Driscoll, Preston, Bruce Baxter, Mike, Herb and Ann Darrow" Carl pointed at the other occupants of the boat as they stepped out.

"And this is Donald Tia and Goofy" Sora pointed at his friends.

The two groups headed down a path through Skull Island, it was no doubt why it was named Skull Island, there were skulls placed everywhere. After a while they came upon a cruel looking village, skulls placed every which place, poles and long sticks sticking up, with skulls placed on them, it was apparently deserted.

"It's deserted" Preston announced.

"Of course it's deserted, use your eyes Preston, this place is a ruin, no ones lived here for hundreds of years," Carl corrected.

"I don't like this, we should leave now," Tia whispered to Sora.

There was a sudden noise that sounded like a child sobbing, everyone seemed to hear it, as they all looked around, then they heard another noise of a child shrieking and they all noticed at the same time, off in the distance, was a child, whose skin was so dark that it was almost black, with glazed over black eyes and dressed in what looked like nothing but rags, the child slowly lifted one arm, until it was pointing straight at them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Tia announced softly.

"Mr. Denham, I think we should go back" Ann said to Carl who lifted one finger silencing her "I'll handle this" he said and fished into his coat and pulled out a half eaten chocolate bar, "Look chocolate" he lightly shook it slowly walking toward the child "You like chocolate, its good to eat."

"Are you kidding me, the kids probably never seen chocolate a day in her life," Tia whispered to Sora Donald and Goofy.

"Are you sure it's a her?" Sora asked.

"Of course I'm sure, what you think I don't know my own gender" Tia shot defectively.

"Sorry" Sora apologized.

Carl kept walking closer to the girl, holding out the candy bar, "You want" he asked as he stepped closer, then stopped when his hand was almost touching her outstretched hand, "Take it."

The child made no response and rain started falling fast, it wasn't long before they were all soaked, after a moment Carl grabbed her hand and tried to put the candy in her hand, "Here, put it and your hand and take it."

The girl obviously took this as an offence because she snarled at him and struggled to get away from Carl, and the two resoled with each other for a few moments, "For God sakes Denham leave the native alone" Bruce said.

"She doesn't want the chocolate" Jack added.

The native girl finally bit Carl's hand to get him to let go then ran onto a little crevice hiding spot in the rock walls, Carl was about to go after her, but she ran into the safely of a very ageing native woman, who also snarled at him.

That was when they all noticed that this village was far from deserted, these natives were everywhere, all staring at the new comers with suspicion, "Its all right just a bunch of women and old folks" Carl said trying to settle the anxiousness that settled between them, "There harmless."

Mike gave a sudden groan, then fell to his knees, a spear right through his abdominal, Ann was the first to notice and screamed loudly, resulting in a loud roaring off in the distance, "Lets go" Tia announced turning around only to find a native man standing right behind her, then everyone else noticed that they were being surrounded by the island natives.

Sora summoned his keyblade, and started swinging at the natives, Donald, Goofy and Tia fought at them also. Carl and his crew tried to fight them off, but didn't get that far, the natives held one of them down with there head against a rock, while another native with a long staff struck there head, killing the guy (AN. Never figured out what his name was).

Sora continued to fight them but he could tell that it was a losing battle, "There's two many of them, we need to get out," he shouted at Tia.

"All right," Tia said as she swung her arm around making three natives fly backwards, she suddenly noticed that that the old woman was looking straight at Ann and chanting in native language, and was slowly walking toward the young woman, she stopped dead almost in a trance as she stared at this.

Jack was hit in the back of the head and collapsed on the ground unconscious, Carl was about to be the next victim to die he had his head against the rock, with the staff right over his head, blood from the previous victim still dripping from it, the staff was raised high, and was about to be thrown down on Carl unprotected head, when the sound of a gun shot rang through the air.

One by one the natives fell as more gun shots sounded while the rest of them scattered like ants, in the rain, a whole other group all with guns had showed up, and were the reason the islanders were running for there life, when they all had left, the members of the group strolled over the people lying on the ground to see who was dead and who was injured.

The leader of the new group looked at Carl who was getting up from the rock, "Seen enough?" he asked

**Sorry if it all seemed to go really fast, I was planning on putting more in this chapter, but this just seemed like a far better ending than the one I had planned, thank you all for your patients next chapter should be up soon, B-bye.**


	8. Kong

**Hello all, its me again, with the long awaited chapter eight, if you can remember, last time I updated, I only had half of chapter seven, and I want you all to know, that chapter seven is now complete, and if you haven't all ready please finish that chapter first, other wise you'll be confused, then your gonna cry, and I'm gonna cry, and it'll be easer on both of us if you just finish that chapter before going to this one, but if you already have, than here is chapter eight.**

"All right Donald, start it up now" Sora called, he was on top of the gummy ship giving the duck instructions, once again trying to leave this horrid world. After all the natives ran away in a flee, everyone made a run for the beach, Carl and his group, went into there life boats, offering to give them a ride. Sora politely declined, because the only way to get off this world was through there gummy ship, and the two newly acquainted groups parted ways.

Donald tried to start the ship, but the only result was smoke being blown into there faces, Sora started coughing, waving a hand in front of his face, "Try it again" he commanded.

Tia was a few paces away from the rest of them, deep in thought, she felt unnerved about how, that old woman was staring at Ann, Sora's voice brought her back to reality, "Tia?"

"What?" Tia asked looking at the boy.

"Don't stray too far, ok" Sora asked more than commanded seeming worried.

"Yah sure" Tia replied barely hearing what Sora asked.

She suddenly noticed a scream off in the distance, and ran back over to where the ocean was, and could see off in the distance some of the natives bringing in Ann from the ocean, without thinking started running towards them, unnoticed by Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh here's the problem," Sora shouted pulling out a melted gummy block, "We just need to replace this."

Goofy easily found the replacement part, and they put the block back in its place, "All right I think that'll do it, start it up Donald," Sora ordered.

A moment later, the ship was working perfectly again, and the three of them cheered, until Donald pointed out the small boat was coming back, the three of them waited silently all wondering why they were coming back, "What's wrong?" Sora asked as they pulled up to the shore.

"They've taken Ann," Jacked replied historically.

Icy realization rolled down Sora's body as he noticed that Tia wasn't around any more, "TIA!" he called franticly looking around "TIA!"

"They've taken her also" Carl announced.

"We have to go and find her" Sora said to Donald and Goofy.

His two friends agreed and they all started back for the village, when they reached the destination, they all spread out looking around, firing guns and no one really listening to each other, "Spread out find them" Jack called frantically looking around.

"Everybody stay together" the Captain called.

"Tia" Sora called, he was probably the only one out of the group that wasn't completely freaking out, he figured that someone had to keep there head on strait. There search was halted by a very loud echoing roar.

"What in Gods name was that" The Captain asked more to himself than to anyone else, then the air was pierced by Ann's loud scream, coming from behind the giant wall, where you could see fire burning behind it.

"Behind the wall!" Jack called as he ran toward it, "Behind the wall!"

Carl also started running towards it, everyone else stayed rooted at the spot, and waited in heavy silence, Jack was the first one to come back, looking grave, "She's gone."

Carl came back looking like he saw something incredible yet frightening, and was speechless, "Carl what is it" Jack asked and he didn't answer, "You saw something?"

It wasn't long before they all started gathering weapons and supplies together, Sora and his friends who were already prepared for the worst waited silently, Donald tapped on the keyblade masters shoulder to get his attention, "Sora we should just go, who else know what other stuff is waiting for us."

"We cant go without Tia" He replied sternly, "I promised her that we'd get her home and I'm not about to bread that promise.

Donald just shook his head and didn't say another word.

The Captain was calling orders as they left, and the last thing he said was "You have 24 hours, this time tomorrow we weigh anchor, "Well you guys leave whenever you want, but I'm not leaving until it find Tia" Sora whispered heatedly to himself.

The group of eighteen set out, going deeper into the island, Call out the girls names, but nothing answered them, after about an hour of walking, they heard Ann's scream again, and started moving faster towards it, "ANN" Jack screamed, leading the group faster, then her screams slowly started to fade away, like she was being carried far away from them.

By morning they had come across an area filled with human bones and strange looking necklaces make out of long pointed sticks and had a small skull at in the center, "Christ, it's a bleeding boneyard" Someone cursed, "They've been ripped limb from limb."

"Guarsh I sure hope Tia's alright" Goofy commented.

"She better be" Sora whispered.

The group went on, after walking another couple of hours, they were all tired and took a five minute break, everyone sat down, except Carl who started messing with his camera, there were bugs buzzing around, annoying the daylights out of everyone, Jack noticed that there seemed to be a large foot print of something I the ground, Sora bent down to examine it, "What could of made that" he asked.

"Is that what took miss Darrow" Jimmy asked, a kid from the ship that came with them.

"There's only one creature that could of made a footprint that size" Lumpy, the cook from the ship started, then took a long pause to take a whiff of smoke, "The abominable snowman."

Jack rolled his eyes at him, Ben, another part of the group squatted down next to Jack, "That thing must have been over 25 feet tall," he commented.

"Carl saw it" Jack announced, "lets ask him."

They all looked around but Carl was nowhere in site "Where'd he go" Sora asked.

They suddenly heard a rumbling, birds started chirping franticly, rocks started falling, Sora caught sight of Bruce running back, "Carl, where's Carl" Jack asked.

"He's…He's back there" Bruce pointed back where he had just ran from "Filming" he added then kept running in the other direction.

Sora had caught on that there was a stamped coming "Guys I think we should run" that was all he said before running after Bruce, Donald and Goofy took a brief moment to glance at each other before following, and it wasn't long before they all started running, they all ran like there lives depended on it, which it did, there was a herd of spooked dinosaurs running behind then, followed by meet eating dinosaurs, when they reached a sharp turn all of the dinosaurs fall off the cliff.

Unfortunately by the time everything had calmed down and they did a head count, they had lost four, and several were injured, fortunately Sora Donald and Goofy got away unscathed, but Herb and three other sailors didn't make it, "I say we get back to the ship, its going to leave in six hours" Bruce announced, "And if we stay any longer than we'll be left behind."

"But we got to find Miss Darrow" Jimmy said.

"Look miss Darrow was a great gal no question" Bruce started, "And she was a wonderful person, it's a terrible loss and we're all going to miss her."

Anger surged through Sora, at what this guy was saying its like he didn't even care "Oh yah, well what about Tia" He shot.

"What do I care about her, I don't even know her" Bruce said, without emotion.

Sora tried to lunge at the guy, he wanted to take his head off with the keyblade for saying something like that but Donald held him back, "I'll be seeing ya" was the last thing Bruce said before departing.

"Anyone else" Ben asked, few other sailors got up but the rest said no, and they continued to move on, they came across a fall tree that made a bridge over a deep cliff, Bed led the group across the tree, but told them all to stop as they approached a cave, after a few seconds of heavy silence the biggest Gorilla Sora had ever seen came running out and picked up Ben, "Donald I'm going into wisdom form" Sora called, and went into drive, and started shooting at the gorilla, the next thing he new, Ben was falling to his death, along with the rest of them for the gorilla was disturbing the tree, until it fell.

"Sora…Sora wake up" a distant voice called, "Sora."

The boy opened his eyes and saw Kairi looking at him, the same smirk she always had, he was back on destiny islands, "Kairi what happened.

"You passed out, are you feeling better" Kairi asked.

"What Sora suddenly became confused as Kairi's auburn locks turned black and her face changed, before he knew it she had changed into Tia, then he remembers, Tia had disappeared he had to find her, "Sora…Sora, Sora, Sora."

Sora's eyes snapped open, he was back on skull island, only he was next to the Gummy ship, and Tia was looking at him concerned, "Tia your alright."

"Of course I am, doesn't take much to get me down" Tia said.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"After we fell from that cliff, you passed out and wouldn't wake up, and you missed a lot" Donald explained.

The next half an hour was taken to explaining to Sora what had happened while we was out, he missed fighting off some giant bugs, and Ann's rescue, and Tia was with her, Tia refused to explain what happened to her, and they managed to catch the Giant gorilla, "Wow, I did miss a lot."

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to New York with us" Carl asked.

"Sorry but we really need to get going" Sora answered, they were about to part ways again.

"Well come back and visit any time." Ann called.

"Alright" Sora said waving at the departing boat, then laughed sarcastically, "I say we never come back to this world ever again.

"Agreed" his friends said.

**I was really not happy with the way these last two chapters turned out, next chapter will be better not to mention longer, I promise. Thank you for your patents, next chapter will be up shortly.**


	9. Disney Castle Again

**Disclaimer, I dont own Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it.**

**Disney Castle Again**

"We should head back to Disney Castle." Sora announced. "We need new parts to the gummi ship."

"New Parts?" Tia asked lightly kicking part of the inside of the gummy ship making a piece of it fall to the ground. "We need a new ship all together."

"We can get another one back at the castle." Goofy assured.

"Are you ok with that Tia?" Sora asked the girl pretty sure she would not want any more delays.

To his surprise she only shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it; we won't get very far in this hunk of junk. I just hope we can get at least that far; how far away is that world?"

"Not two long, I know a short cut path that could get us back to Radiant Garden, and it shouldn't take us two long to get to Disney Castle from there." Sora explained with a smile.

Tia smiled back at him. A different air had settled between them, there was no longer awkwardness between them. A true friendship had formed, and it was almost forgotten that there was a deal between them and Tia was just waiting for them to get to her world.

Donald was happy with of idea of going back and seeing Daisy. Sora often wondered why he was so worried about her, sure she was pregnant but she was at Disney Castle. A world of light, it couldn't be two dangerous there.

Donald got more excited as they passed Radiant Garden, because that meant that he was almost home. "I see it!" he cried out happily as Disney Castle came into view. It was a surprise when Donald willingly let Sora take over for landing. As soon as they landed in the gummi ship hanger Donald was the first one out and out of site before the rest of them made it out of there seats.

When the three of them stepped out of the hanger and into the front garden, neither Sora or Goofy noticed that Tia briefly shielded her eyes from the brightness, and make a quiet displeased hissing noise; but recovered quickly.

"Sora!" Kairi called when she spotted him and ran over to give him a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Kairi," Sora greeted awkwardly returning the hug.

Riku came up from behind Kairi; he looked briefly at Tia then turned to greet Sora. "Hay Sora didn't expect you to be back so soon. Did you get everything figured out?"

"Well no, not really. We just had some bad luck with the gummy ship and need a new one." Sora replied.

"Who's this Sora?" Kairi asked noticing Tia for the first time.

"Oh this is my new friend Tia; we're giving her a ride back to her home world." Sora replied.

"Hi, I'm Kairi." She greeted cheerfully extending her hand for Tia to shake.

Tia gave her a dead fish hand shake without saying anything and there was an awkward silence that followed. "Um, and this is my other friend Riku, we've known each other since we were little."

Riku briefly shot her a suspicious look then gave a faint smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"… Does it ever get dark here?" she asked instead of greeting Riku.

"Nope, this is a world of light; the darkness can never get through." Sora replied happily not noticing Tia frowning in displeasure.

"Hey, didn't expect you guys to be back so soon." A squeaky voice inquired behind them.

The five of them turned around to see Mickey behind them. "You're Majesty." Sora said in surprise.

Mickey smiled at them. "Did you find out any information about Maleficent's plan?" he asked.

"Sorry no, we just had some gummi ship trouble. Um this is our new friend Tia, she's helping us out, and Tia this is King Mickey the ruler of his world."

"Oh well its nice to meet you." Mickey greeted, Tia at least nodded in acknowledgement this time but still didn't say anything.

"Well if you guys need a new gummi ship that feel welcome to take another one of ours." The mouse offered. "And it would probably be better for you to spend the night and leave in the morning."

"How can you guys tell day from night." Tia mumbled to herself.

"Say, where did Donald disappear to." Goofy asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"He's right here." A female voice spoke.

Everyone's attention was turned towards the two ducks that joined there little group. You could only slightly see that Daisy had a belly now.

"Hi Daisy, how are you doing?" Sora asked remembering the lady ducks condition.

"I'm perfectly well; in fact I think I'm doing better then Donald here." She pointed at her boyfriend standing next to him; who looked away in embarrassment.

Tia looked at Daisy thoughtfully before it clicked in her head. "Hey, you got a bun in the oven, don't you?"

Sora could almost swear that he heard crickets in the background, as everyone was trying to figure out what she was talking about. "I mean that she's pregnant." Tia translated.

"Yah, I forgot to tell you that, Tia is from a world that doesn't speak normal English." Sora explained to all of them because they were giving Tia odd looks. "What did you say everyone spoke?"

"Slang," Was all Tia said.

"So … what would you call kissing?" Kairi asked looking seductively at Riku, who grinned in returned.

"Swapping spit."

The looks on everyone's faces varied, some looked grossed out while some looked amused by it. "Well I guess if you think about it, it's true." Riku observed.

"Well I guess we can show you guys where you can sleep." Mickey suggested and called for two of his magical brooms to show them. "But Sora I'd like to have a word with you before you go."

"Oh, sure you're majesty." Sora replied and waved bye to Tia before following the mouse king.

Mickey took Sora into the library; he closed the door and looked it before looking at Sora with a very grave look. "Sora are you sure that you haven't found out anything?"

"I'm Sorry King Mickey, no I haven't, other than that I think the Emotion Seekers are the cause of the disappearances."

"Have you seen any of them?"

"Briefly, but we didn't see them long enough to get any information out of them."

"Sora, I'm afraid things are becoming very grave, and we may have to resort to drastic measures. The worlds are coming apart at the seams and …"

Sora's mind had started to wander, he started thinking about Tia. How mysterious she was and those powers; and he couldn't deny it anymore. He was falling in love with her.

"Sora are you even listening to me?"

That brought Sora back to reality. "Yah," He said at once.

Mickey gave him a look but continued. "Sora with the worlds now in crisis, we can't delay any longer. We need to take action and try to stop Maleficent. You need to go back to the World that Never was."

"But you're Majesty, that's the nobodies' world; the only way to get there is through darkness."

"Sora that is where Maleficent is right now, and that's what I'm going to figure out. I'll be leaving soon; you need to keep doing what you're doing. Go to different worlds and try to figure what what's happening, and try to find a way to the World that Never was. And if you get the chance of getting there, do it."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be searching for a way to get to the World that Never was. And contact you when I figure out a way."

Sora nodded ok then stood up to leave. "Sora," Mickey stopped him as he opened the door to leave. "We need to be serious about this, the worlds are falling apart. You cannot get distracted."

The boy just silently nodded and left the library. He took a few steps down the hall and stopped when he heard his name called. Riku came up from behind him obviously he was waiting for him to finish with the king. "What is it Riku."

"Riku narrowed his eyes at him. "Sora this girl, how long have you known her?"

"I don't know a couple of days." Sora replied.

"Sora I don't trust her. I smell the darkness on her, she reeks of it; and you barely know her."

"Come on Riku you're over reacting."

"Just be careful Sora, beware of her. You don't know the darkness the way I do." With that Riku walked away leaving Sora to stand there with his thoughts.

* * *

**I'm so very sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter nine, I'll try and get the next one up soon. **

**Please review**


	10. My Nobodies Girl

**Well here's a nice long chpater for you, and I must say that I got it pretty fast considering the way I've been going. Hmm does the title sound familiar to any of you … Yes read this chapter I will be different from my other story.**

* * *

Kairi walked down the hall heading toward where Tia was staying for the night. The black haired girl had interested her; she seemed so mysterious. And those eyes, there was something in those eyes of hers, alone with distrust and anger. Kairi knocked on the other girls' door and waited for an answer.

When she received no answer, Kairi knocked again a little louder. "Yes," Came a stiff voice inside the room.

"Um, it's Kairi, may I come in?" Kairi called.

There was a short silence before Tia answered. "Yes you may, just make sure you close the door quickly behind you."

Kairi quickly slipped into the room and gasped as she closed the door. Tia had taken the darkest blanket in the room and hanged it over the window blocking the light and the rest of the blanks hung around the bed making the room very dark but she could still Tia's figure on sitting on the bed. "Wow, it's really dark in here." Kairi commented.

Tia didn't say anything; her cold coffee brown eyes bored into the red haired girl. "Um well you can barely see a thing in here; I'll take down this blanket." Kairi started walking over to the window.

"No, don't!" Tia commanded sharply making Kairi jump back in surprise.

"Sorry."

"So what did you want?" Tia asked coldly watching Kairi's every move.

"Well, I just thought that, your Sora's friend and I'm Sora's friend, maybe we could get to know each other better." Kairi suggested walking over and sitting on the bed.

Kairi saw Tia's eyes scanning over her several times then said calmly. "Very well, what would you like to do?"

"Um, I was thinking that we could play twenty questions or something."

Tia thought about it for a moment then agreed. "Ok, you go first."

"Ok, my first question is why do you like it so dark in here?" Kairi asked after thinking for a moment.

"Because I'm not afraid of the dark," Tia replied stiffly.

"Do you think you could elaborate, that doesn't really answer why you'd rather sit her in the dark then the light?"

Tia glared at her. "I gave you an answer so I believe that it's my turn to ask a question."

Kairi was stunned a little by the sharpness of the other girls' voice, but shrugged it off with a smile and motioned for Tia to ask her question.

"So Kairi, how long have you known Sora?" Tia asked.

"Oh I've know Sora for years, every since I came to Destiny Islands when I was a little girl. I haven't known him quite as long as Riku, but a fare amount of years." Kairi explained. Tia just nodded and waited for Kairi to ask her question. "Oh I guess it's my turn." Kairi laughed. "So what world are you from?"

"I'm from the world of Calão." Tia replied.

"I've never heard of that world before, were you born there?"

"I do beleive that is two questions, so we can skip your turn. No I was not born there; I was in fact born in Radiant Garden."

"No way, that's where I was born also. I don't remember living there at all; I only remember moving to Destiny Islands. Why did you leave?"

For the first time Tia actually smiled at her. "You now this really isn't twenty questions anymore, because your asking all the questions."

Kairi giggled despite herself, "Sorry."

"I'd rather not say why I left the world." Tia replied seriously.

* * *

Sora lay in his bed trying to sleep for the night. It was always weird trying to sleep in this world because it never got dark; he wondered how they decided when it was day and when it was night. But it wasn't the light that was keeping him from sleep; what Riku said about Tia was still on his mind. Could Tia really be his enemy and is only pretending to be his friend.

Sora shook his head confused. But that didn't make sense; if Tia was against him than why did she kill the heartless and nobodies. Maybe she wasn't on either side, but as far as he knew there were only two sides, good and evil, light and dark there was no in-between side, was there?

Knowing that he would never be able to sleep with so much on his mind, Sora got up and left his room heading down the hallway towards where Tia's room was. He stopped in front of her door but didn't knock. "I don't want to wake her up." He whispered to himself. _Great job Sora, why'd you even come down her if you didn't want to wake her up?_

The Keyblade Master shook his head and was about to head back to his room, but he heard something coming from her room. Silently tip toeing closer to her door he pressed his ear to it and strained his hears to listen. It was Tia singing again, that mysterious song; he had woken up every night since he had met Tia to find her singing the same song. There was something about that song that he couldn't put his finger on. The melody was beautiful but in a different way sent shivers down your spine.

Sora suddenly realized that he was singing alone with her on some parts of the song that he learned from listening to her so often. Then he noticed that there was something off about her singing. Before she sang so smoothly and confidently; but now she kept stopping abruptly and starting again. After several minutes she stopped completely, which meant that she had gone to sleep, and not wanting to disturb her he went back to his room to try and sleep again.

* * *

The next morning, they all got ready to leave. Two gummi ships were prepared to leave; a single rider ship for King Mickey, and a ship that would be able to hold the four of them. "Sora, Aerith contacted me last night and asked for you to return to Radiant Garden as soon as possible." Mickey announced as he was getting ready to leave.

"What's the problem?" Sora asked concerned.

"I don't know, she didn't say. But I'm sure its nothing two horrible, otherwise she probably would of said." Mickey explained.

"Well looks like we're going back to Radiant Garden now." Goofy chuckled.

"Yep, and it sounds urgent so we better get going." Sora urged. "Donald come on we're leaving."

Donald was a little ways away saying his good byes to Daisy. "Go on Donald, you friends are waiting." Daisy urged her boyfriend.

"All right, you make sure you take care of yourself. You hear me?" Donald ordered; he realized that he couldn't fall apart now, Daisy was now in her second trimester and he had to be strong for her and couldn't let his fears get in the way.

Daisy smiled at him, very happy that her boyfriend was now trying to be strong for her. "Don't worry Donald; everything is going to be fine."

"Ok, I love you." Donald kissed her on the cheek and left to join Sora.

The rest of them said good byes and boarded the gummi ship, Sora and Donald had there usually fight on who was going to drive, and after a while Tia got fed up and said that she was going to drive shutting them both up.

Tia could actually drive pretty well; they in fact made it to Radiant Garden in no time. She and Sora's deal seemed completely forgotten; Tia seem to have any problem with going back to Radiant Garden and didn't seem very eager anymore about going back to her world. In fact she didn't even mention it anymore.

They headed to Merlin's house after they landed, and Aerith was waiting for them. "Sora, I'm so glad you came." She said.

"What's the problem Aerith?" Sora asked anxiously.

"Well, Cid found some reports on the Emotion Seekers on the computer. And it contains information about how to defeat them other things, so we need you look through them." Tifa explained while she was looking at the computer with Cid.

"Oh great, let me see." Sora said walking over to the computer.

"Well there's about a thousand pages worth of it." Cid commented.

"Aw man, we don't have time for that." Sora explained.

"But Sora, this could have information that you need." Aerith said.

"Well maybe, you guys could read through it for me and take notes, and later on I can come back to get them." Sora suggested.

"Jiminy, your good at taking note, why don't you do it." Goofy suggested.

"Well I don't know. I'm supposed to stay with you to conical your journey." Jiminy mused to himself.

"We'll be fine Jiminy, your needed here more than we us." Sora urged.

"Well if you think so Sora, I'll stay but you keep my journal and writing down the events for me." The cricket replied and handed Sora his journal.

"Where's Yuffie?" Aerith asked looking around but the other girl was no where in site.

"We'll go find her." Sora offered. "Tia you stay here and help out and me Donald and goofy will go find Yuffie."

"All right just hurry back sorry." Aerith called to Sora Donald and Goofy's retreating form.

It didn't take them long to find Yuffie in fact she actually ran right in to them almost running them over. "Wow, Yuffie, where are you going in such a hurry," Sora asked regaining his composer.

"Oh, hey Sora," The ninja greeted trying to catch her breath, "Say did you by any chance see any organization XIII guys by any chance have you."

"No but why would you be looking for Organization XIII guys, we got rid of them all?" Sora asked.

"There's some guy, stirring up trouble; and he's dressed in an Organization XIII outfit."

"That's impossible!" Donald said.

"Which one was it? What did he look like?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, never saw his face; he kept his hood up." The raven haired ninja explained.

"Gets go get him." Donald shouted already on the move and Goofy had to grab him by the collar of his shirt to hold him back.

"Hold on Donald; Yuffie, Aerith needs you back at Merlin's house." Sora explained

"All right, I'm going. Be careful you guys." Yuffie ordered.

"Don't worry about us Yuffie; just keep your head up."

"Let's go already" Donald pressed before running off. Sora and Goofy waved bye to Yuffie before running off down the ally ways after Donald.

I didn't take long for them to catch site of who they were looking for. Sora caught him examining a wall; but as soon as he noticed that he was being followed the figure ran off again.

"It is someone from the organization!" Sora called behind him. He was on the figures tail until they cornered him at the edge of a cliff by the old castle. Sora and his friends ran up to the figure, summoning his keyblade. "Alright you, who are you and what, are you doing here?"

The figure turned to look at them; he had his hood up shadowing his, and the burette couldn't put his finger on which it was. The figure was short and small with even a feminine figure, and all the members that he remembered meeting where never that small and none of them where girls.

"Are you threatening me?" the figure asked in a feminine voice, which meant they were very wrong about her gender. The figure they now knew was a girl spread her legs apart and lifted her hands; some black pasty stuff formed in her hands then slowly dripped down till they formed into two vicious looking whips that were dripping with the black pasty stuff.

Sora got in battle position. She made the first move by slashing one of her whips at him; Sora dodged it by jumping back. The girl made another attack by slashing her whip horizontally at him, but Sora was able to jump over it. There battle skills seemed to be equal, Sora seemed to be able to dodge all of her attacks but he wasn't able to get anywhere near her to land his own attack.

The girl made another attack on him, slashing one of her whips at him. The deadly whip wrapped around Sora's neck and she pulled tight to block his airways. Sora made a squeaking noise as he tried to take a breath and became dizzy. "Sora," Donald called out to him and casted thunder on the girl; making her collapse to the ground.

This gave Sora the extra slack to get his neck out of the whips hold. The figure regained her composure quickly and snatched her whip back before Sora could grab it and the two continued to fight. Sora still couldn't get close enough to her to land an attack. So he tried something different. As soon as she slashed out one of her whips again Sora held his keyblade up in the air so that the whip wrapped around it. Then in one fast movement he pulled the keyblade toward him taking the whip out of her grasp; leaving the figure with only one of the deadly weapons.

That made her freeze, and even though she had her hood up the keyblade master could feel the girls' eyes boring into him. "Only one was ever able to pull that move on me." she commented more to herself than to him.

She stared at him more; Sora got ready for an unexpected attack. "Sora," she suddenly said bewildered. "So you're Sora, I should of known."

Then a big glob of the black pasty poison formed in the girls' hand, and then she flung it at him. Sora jumped back in surprised dropping the whip in the process. Then the girl made a jump to get her whip back; than made an unexpected slash at Sora.

She got him in the side breaking his skin and making him bleed and getting the black paste right on his wound. The burette quickly used his hand to wipe the stuff away from his injury, but it only made it worse. The foreign paste was sticky and clung to his skin and the more he tried to wipe it away the more he kept smearing it and the boy now had it all over his hands and his side. "Sora!" Donald shouted and casted heal, and the wound closed up.

The figure laughed evilly at him. "What's the matter, don't you recognize me?" she asked.

"I've never seen you before in my life!" Sora shot heatedly.

That comment seemed to make the figure angry, and she started fighting like her life depended on it. Using the same move Sora was able to take away this time both of her whips, finally had the chance to start attacking her.

At last she collapsed on the ground breathing heavily; her hood had fallen from her face, and for the first time Sora looked into her emerald orbs. She was quite beautiful, long black hair, around the age of thirteen or fourteen, green eyes, eyes that were filled with sorrow and betrayal.

She glared straight at Sora. "How could you Roxas?" she chocked back sobs as tears filled her eyes. "I thought that- you said that ... what about the promise we made!" she shouted sorrow evident in her voice. "The promise you made, I mean- don't you remember?" The tears started leaking down her cheeks.

There was a minute's silence. "I guess not." She broke into silent sobs. "Ju…just go ahead and…and kill me I-I have no other reason to live." She fully collapsed face down on the ground sobbing her nonexistent heart out.

The keyblade master felt a twinge of remorse for her. "Sora, what are you waiting for kill her." Donald encouraged.

Sora took a step towards the sobbing girl and raised his keyblade, but something stopped him from bringing it down; he couldn't do it, he just couldn't. They all stood still that for a few minutes; until the girl looked up confused as to why she wasn't dead yet. She looked straight into Sora's blue orbs.

"Go," Sora ordered. "Leave now, and don't come back."

Hope flashed across her face, "You are still in there Roxas, and you do remember now … Roxas, my brother is still alive; we were wrong, and he's looking for you. You have to find him." That was the last she said before she sank onto a dark portal that appeared beneath her.

Donald's mouth was opened with shock. "Sora! Why did you let her go-" his voiced suddenly softened in confusion when Sora turned around. "Sora, why are you crying?"

Sure enough Sora had tears running down his cheeks. "I don't know." He replied in a confused voice.

Sora suddenly noticed that his hands were burning. He looked down at his hands and saw that the black pasty poison was like acid burning through his skin, and quickly rubbed his hands over his clothes to get the stuff of. After it was all off his hands looked red raw but it didn't look bad enough to worry about.

* * *

The three of them headed back to Merlin's house; the tears hadn't stopped falling from Sora's eyes since he let the mysterious girl go, and his friends hadn't stopped throwing him anxious and concerned looks.

Sora kept reassuring them that he was fine and had no idea why he was crying; but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears form falling. "Hello, we're back!" Goofy called as they walked in.

Yuffie came running up to greet them. "Hey Sora did you find the guy- Sora what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well that 'guy' is in fact a girl and she did something to him because he hasn't stopped crying since he let her go."

"Guys I really don't know why I'm crying, I don't even feel sad right now." Sora reassured them.

The looks on there faces varied from confusion to concern but no one else commented on it. They decided to stay the night and leave the next morning. As they all lay down to go the sleep, Sora's eyes were starting to get sore because of all the crying, and he still hadn't stopped, than a thought came to him.

Sitting up quickly he turned to his companions. "Donald, Goofy," he whispered to wake them up.

"What is it Sora, are you ok?" Goofy asked sitting up looking concerned. Donald sat up too looking equally concerned.

"Guys, I don't think it's me that's crying." He started; Donald and Goofy both raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not me, I think its Roxas" Sora said a matter of factly, when his friends confused looks didn't vanish he went on. "Remember before he found out about the nobodies and we first left twilight town after meeting Hayner, Pence and Olette?"

They both nodded, and Sora continued. "Before we left on the train and I started crying, but that was me it was Roxas."

"But why would Roxas, be crying so much now?" Donald asked confused.

"He knew that girl, and made some promise with her; maybe…I don't know" Sora looked down in confusion.

Nothing else was said they all laid down again still puzzling over the situation. The tears had finally stopped and Sora slowing fell asleep and started dreaming of memories that weren't his.

* * *

_Two figures, were standing in front of memory skyscraper, both clothed in organization uniform hoods up getting ready for battle; there weapons were summoned, two whips appeared on one figures hands and two keyblades appeared in the other's. _

_They started fighting, landing a fare amount blows to each other, at last the figure with the keyblades did a very familiar move. Raising one of his keyblades up in the air letting the other figures whips wrap around the key then pulling them away. Then the figure landed on ground and the other figure with the keyblades stood over them in triumph. "I told you." A male's voice spoke from beneath the hood. "Your good, but I'll always be better." He threw back his hood reveling his spiky blond hair and sky blue orbs._

_The figure on the ground removed there own hood reveling the mysterious girl, she smirked up at Roxas. "Don't let your head get two big, I'm going to one day beat you, and its going to hurt."_

_The blond Key of Destiny smirked at the raven haired girl. "Keep dreaming honey," he dismissed his keyblade. The girl stood up looking at Roxas seductively, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him passionately. The blond responded to the kiss, then suddenly she pulled away looking away from him. "Roxas I can't do it anymore." she said._

"_What is it Xylia!" Roxas asked concerned._

_Tears filled the girls' eyes. "I want to really love you, but they all say that these emotions our only memories, it's not fair, I love you so much, but it's not real." _

_Roxas looked at his hands, "But we're going to get our hearts back, and where close, and when that happens it will be real."_

"_But will it be the same, will you still love me?"_

"_Of course I'll still love." Roxas reassured but she still looked skeptical. "__I'm going to make a promise to you. I promise that no matter what happens; I'll always love. You are the only one I'll ever love." He kissed her on the lips._

The memory faded then formed onto something else.

_The two nobodies were standing on an ally way in the world that never was; they both looked like they finished with a gruesome battle, and both were staggering struggling to catch there breathe._

_Xylia looked at Roxas anger and betrayal in her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" she screamed. "I thought you loved me." Tears leaked from her eyes._

"_I do love you Xylia; I just have to find out." _

"_But if you find him, you could disappear forever, you could forget me."_

"_Xylia, I promise, that I'll never forget you, as long as you don't forget me."_

"_I won't forget you if you don't forget me, promise."_

"_I promise."_

* * *

The dream faded as Sora awoke, and he couldn't believe it. "He had a secret romance with her." he whispered to himself.

A sound from outside caught his attention. He stood up and quietly walked toward the door; he had a feeling about what it was. He very quietly opened the door and as he expected it was Tia singing her mysterious song again. She obviously heard him open the door because she stopped singing right away and looked toward his direction.

"Oh no, you don't have to stop, I like listening to you sing." Sora said as he started walking toward her.

"What are you doing up?" she asked as he approached her.

"I just heard you singing and came out here to listen. Why do you only sing in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"That's just when I like to sing."

"What's the song called?"

"It's called Trucant la foscor."

"What is that translated?"

"We should go back to bed." Tia suggested obviously changing the subject. Sora gave her a look but didn't press on; he wondered if he'd ever understand her.

* * *

Maleficent walked through the halls of her castle; she stopped in front of a door briefly before opening it. Inside was a dimly lit room lightly furnished with a small child sized bed and dresser. A few toys scattered the ground; and a small girl with long black hair and dressed in a dark blue dress, was sitting on the floor silently playing with a doll.

A look of fear crossed her face when she saw the witch approaching her. Maleficent gracefully walked over to her and bent down to make eye contact to her and brought her pale hand to gently run over the child's chin. "There, there my dear; there is no reason to fear me."

The small girl let out a terrified gasp and looked away from the witch tears filling her eyes. "Now sweetheart, it won't be long now before its time to do your part in my plan." Maleficent continued.

The child started trembling slightly and a soft sob escaped her while tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't worry honey, it is no different from anything else you've done; is should be very easy for you. Am I right?"

"Y-Yes." The girl whispered through her frightened sobs.

"That's my girl." Maleficent said in a disgustingly sweet voice then kissed the top of her head before walking out leaving the young girl to cry quietly.

* * *

**ooooh plot twist. What could Maleficent need a little girl for? And what is that poison going to do to Sora; for those of you that are familiar with my other stories can probably figure it out. My story muse has finally come back from vacation; hopefully she won't go away for so long again.**

**Like I said this chapter was different from my story, I improved the battle scenes a little by adding more detail to it. They still aren't that good because I totally suck at battle scenes. It may take a little while for the next chapter to get up because school's starting soon but is shouldn't take as long as before.**


	11. An Unexpected Surprise

**Well where do I start. I guess I could start with, I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. So do you want me to lie to you about the reason or tell the truth…**

**I guess the truth will set you free. The truth is that my Obsession Fairy has migrated from Kingdom Hearts to other things, right now I'm kinda obsession about Zelda. I'm also writing non Fanfiction stuff in hopes of getting published soon. But do now fret loyal fans, if you've read my profile I've made it clear that I will never abandon a story. I promise you all that I WILL finish this story, the only thing that will truly stop me is death, but that will stop anybody. You'll just have to be patent with updates. **

**So for those of you that have been waiting, I'm proud to present Chapter eleven.**

* * *

Sora felt himself slowly return to consciousness; there was a dull throb in his head right behind his eyes. A soft grown escaped his lips as he opened his heavy eyelids, the morning light seemed way two bright. He sat up slowly, stretching his aching limbs and looked around the room. Donald and Goofy were still snoring in the corner, Goofy was lying on his back with his hands pillowing his head, while Donald used Goofy's stomach as a pillow.

Sora rubbed his head gently in an effort to ease his headache, and stood up from where he was sleeping on the ground, "Donald, Goofy wake up!" he called to his friends.

The duck and dog stirred before opening there eyes and blinking against the light, "Come on guys we better get going," Sora announced.

Donald stood up and stretched, "Where's Tia?" he asked looking around.

Sora glanced around also, noticing that the girl wasn't in the room, "Tia!" he called heading for the door and exiting through it, "Tia!" he called again she wasn't I the next room, but he could see Aerith was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Aerith have you seen Tia?" He asked approaching her.

"She was up earlier and left the house, I didn't see her come back," she replied and glanced up at the Keyblade Master and she frowned in concern, "Are you alright Sora, you look a little pale?"

"I'm fine," Sora assured her, "I just haven't had that much sleep lately," he gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the house to find Tia. Just as he exited Merlin's house, Tia came around the corner heading towered the house, "Hey where were you?" He asked.

"Just went for a walk, you all right? You don't look two good," Tia replied.

"I'm fine, are you ready to go?" Sora asked quickly wanting the conversation to turn away from his health. The last thing he wants right now is for everyone to start thinking that he's coming down with something.

"Yeah let's go," Tia replied walking past him toward Merlin's house.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora called as they entered the house, "Are you ready to go."

"Oh you're leaving already?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, we need to get going, who knows what Maleficent's been doing while we've been dawdling," Sora replied.

Well at least stay for breakfast," Aerith insisted.

"All right fine, a quick breakfast then we got to go."

* * *

Once the four of them had eaten, they packed up and got ready to head out again. Sora and Donald were having there usual argument about who was going to drive. After ten minutes of arguing, Sora finally gave in and let the duck drive, mostly because his headache was getting worse and thought that maybe it would effect his driving.

"So where are we going now?" Goofy asked.

"We're getting close to Beast's Castle, maybe we should stop there," Donald suggested.

"Sounds good," Sora said stiffly, he was massaging the sides of his head trying to ward off his splitting headache that was steadily growing worse.

"Are you sure you're alright Sora?" Goofy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just a headache," Sora replied forcing a smile, "Um lets think about what we know about Maleficent's plan."

"We know that she must be the one behind the disappearances," Donald announced.

"And that has to mean, that she must be commanding the Emotion Seekers, since they were the ones that took Shang, they must be the cause of the disappearances," Tia explained. She then glanced back at Sora after hearing a faint whimper from his direction.

Sora was sitting with his knees drawn up close to his chest, with his head resting on top of his knee caps and his hand hold his head as if trying to steady it. "Sora what wrong?" Tia asked alarmed.

"It feels like my heads going to explode," Sora replied through gritted teeth.

Tia stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the burette, "You should probably lie down," she suggested while helping him stand up.

Sora didn't protest when Tia led him to the back of the gummi ship and helped him lay down. Noticing that his cheeks looked slightly flushed she gently pressed a hand to his forehead and felt the warmth of a fever. "Just rest," she gently ordered, "We'll wake you when we arrive.

The gummi ship was silent as they flew though space, they all kept glancing back at Sora worriedly. His breathing had started to become labored, and he had just started to shake badly. Tia had finally walked back to look at him better, he had started to sweat from the fever, which had obviously risen a few degrees since she last checked.

She then noticed that the way Sora was lying, that apart of his shirt was ruffled in a way that showed some of his skin, and there was something weird on his side. She gently lifted his shirt enough to see a dark blotch on his skin, while around the blotch it looked like the skin was dying. It looked way too familiar to her, _Sora said that he met a girl yesterday_. Then is clicked in her head, "You idiot!" she shouted out loud making Donald and Goofy both look back at her.

"Sora! Sora!" Tia yelled shaking the boy roughly.

The Keyblade Master groaned in protest, but eventually turned over to look at Tia squinting against the light, "What," he croaked weakly.

"That girl you met yesterday, what did she look like?" Tia demanded.

Sora shook his head lightly to clear the fog that was trying to over take his eyes, "Um she was young, maybe fourteen, black hair, green eyes."

Her dark eyes narrowed in anger, "Why didn't you tell anyone that she slashed you?" she demanded.

Sora blinked stupidly at her, "Donald healed me."

"That doesn't matter, do you have any idea what that poison can do to you." Tia jumped up from where she was kneeling and quickly headed toward the front of the ship and pushed Donald out of the driver's seat.

"Hey what's the big idea," Donald demanded angrily as he stood up from the ground where he was thrown.

Tia sat down in the driver's seat and took control of the wheel, "Tia what are you doing?" Sora asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"We have to get the antidote before the poison shuts your body down."

* * *

Tia drove the ship for another half hour, refusing to answer any or there question. Finally they caught sight of a small world that looked like a small block of sand. Not like Aladdin's world, it looked more like a waste land, she landed on the sandy world right outside an old beat up shack. As she turned off the engine and stepped out of the ship, Sora slowly followed behind them feeling very weak, a wrinkled old hunched black woman stepped out of the shack and looked at them curiously.

"Miriam," Tia greeted stepping toward the aging lady.

"Tia is that you?" the lady asked in a very husky voice, "My goodness, how long has it been thee years."

"Who's that, your grandmother," Sora asked with a sarcastic laugh. He was leaning against the gummi ship obviously two weak to stand up by himself.

"Oh no of course not," Miriam replied with a laugh and waved at them to come forward, "Come, come inside please," the old lady walked into the shack.

"Can we all fit in there?" Donald asked and headed toward the shack, while Goofy helped Sora walk.

"Guys be careful, don't trust this woman," Tia warned.

"If you don't trust her, then why are we here?" Sora asked as they all stepped inside the shack. It was very small and messy, there were glass viles littered all over the shelves, some filled with different colored liquids, and some where empty. It must have been a two room shack considering that there was another door in the room, which Sora assumed that was the bedroom.

"So what bring you out here to this sandy wasteland?" Miriam asked as she handed them cups of what looked like tea. Sora, Donald and Goofy politely took the mugs, but Tia declined.

"Don't drink it," Tia warned as Sora was about to put the cup to his lips, "She probably spiked it with something to knock you out."

Sora quickly jerked the mug away from his mouth, looking to make sure that Miriam wasn't looking then quickly poured it into a plant. This resulted in the plant immediately wilting till death. Donald and Goofy looked alarmingly at the now dead plant then gently put the mugs aside.

"So my dear, what brings you to this empty wasteland?" Miriam asked giving them an eerie smile showing that she was missing a fare amount of teeth.

"Well Miriam, Sora over there has been infected with senge, and we've come from the antidote," Tia explained.

"Oh yes, I thought he was looking a bit under the weather," the old lady replied walking up to Sora and looking at his face closely, "Mm-hmm," she hummed to herself as she lifted Sora's eyelids, "His eyes are glassy, pupils dilated," her hand brushed over his forehead, "Fever," she continued to list his symptoms. "Where was he infected?"

"Right side," Tia replied.

Miriam lifted Sora's shirt up to look at his rotting skin, "Yep, classic signs, its senge," she confirmed.

"Great, can you give us the antidote?" Tia asked.

"Nope, sorry," the old woman said simply.

"What, why not?" Donald asked outraged.

"Because I don't see what I get in retuned," she replied.

Tia groaned loudly, clearly annoyed, "Fine what do we need to do, for you to give us the antidote?"

The elderly woman smiled wickedly, "Well when you put it that way, I have a delivery to make to the world Carn. If you will deliver it for me than I'll give you the antidote right now, all you have to do is say yes."

Tia stared at the aging woman suspiciously, then looked over at Sora who was growing paler by the second, "All right," she agreed with a sigh, "Deal."

Miriam offered them a bone chilling smirk, then strided over to her cupboard. She grabbed the handled, opened it, and pulled out a vile with thick blue liquid in it, that was sitting in plain site with the word 'antidote' written in big letters on the outside, "Here you are," she handed them the glass container.

Donald's mouth had practically fallen to the floor, "That's it; we could have gotten that ourselves."

"It just show's how small minded you all are," Miriam laughed evilly, "Just drink a capful once every four hours until its gone."

"I can't believe it, we've been conned by an old lady," Sora complained weakly.

"I told you not to trust her," Tia replied pouring some of the blue liquid into the vile cap and handed it to Sora, "Bottoms up."

Sora reluctantly accepted the cap, and stared at it with distaste, "It smell's like urine."

Tia shrugged, "If you were expecting grandma's apple pie, we came to the wrong. Now stop being a baby and drink it, medicine isn't supposed to taste good anyway."

Sora plugged his nose with his thumb and finger then poured the liquid into his mouth. Sora quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and gagged violently, but managed to keep everything in his stomach, "It tastes as bad as it smells," he complained.

"Better get used to it, there's enough in here to probably last two weeks," Tia replied unsuccessfully holding back a laugh at the look of horror on the boys face.

"Hey I'm already starting to feel better," Sora's said smiling suddenly.

"It's supposed to kill the poison at once, so that's a good sign," Miriam explained, she had been silent for a while packing a bag together.

"Wait if the poison's out then why do I have to take the whole bottle?" Sora asked.

"If you don't keep taking it until it's gone then the poison could come back," the old woman replied buckling the bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Are you going somewhere?" Goofy asked.

"Now why would you say that, well I've done my end of the bargain. The delivery is in the next room laying in the cardboard box, you better go and get it. Good luck."

Donald, Goofy, Tia, and Sora all glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing. What is it we have to deliver? _We should have found out what before agreeing,_ Sora thought immediately.

They all cautiously walked toward the next room, it looked like a big storage room except for the bed, and next to the bed was the box. "Ok Donald, go check it out," Sora said afraid to go and check himself.

"No you're the one that got us into this," Donald objected, "You go."

"Tia you're the one that decided to come here, you should go check it out," Sora said.

"I think we should just all go together," Goofy suggested.

They all nodded there heads in agreement, and very slowly crept toward the box. Just as they approached it, Sora summoned his keyblade and held it up ready to strike as they all looked down into the box. At once all there mouths dropped opened, "Oh my God?" Tia swore.

Goofy was the one that stepped forward and squatted down and lifted up a very chubby, pink infant, "We have to deliver a baby?" Sora asked not quite believing it.

"Uah, gross, that so didn't sound right, please reword?" Tia said with a disgusted look on her face.

* * *

**Sorry I wish I could have made it longer for you guys.**

**Note: I have felt the need point out, that I put this story down as a Tragedy. I did that for a reason, and by my standards tragedy means death. Yes that means there will be a character death at the end of this story. I'm not going to tell you who it is, just start preparing yourself now.**

**Please, Please be patent for the next chappy, I promise you again that I will finish this story. **


End file.
